


Don’t Overthink It.

by VeeMatheson



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Awkward Romance, Belphie is an abuser, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, I never write stuff anymore, I will fill the Satan tag on my own, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Please be gentle, Satan is ANGRY, Sexual Misconduct, Slow Burn, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, also mammon is the bestie, belphie gets his shit kicked in, maybe eventual smut, mc has anxiety, no editing we die like men, nonconsent, self indulgent, sorry Belphie fans I just don’t trust that guy, sorry but Belphie is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeMatheson/pseuds/VeeMatheson
Summary: Isn’t love the opposite end of the spectrum? Was he supposed to even be able to feel something like that? Normally he would brush off such a sentiment. Of course not! He was anger and hate personified. What was love to him but flavor text in one of his many novels?And yet here he was stressing out about it on a garden bench.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 152
Kudos: 516





	1. Pacts and how to use them.

Satan sighed to himself mindlessly as he thumbed to the next page. It hadn’t been that long since he had made his pact with the human exchange student, but somehow he had expected… more from the whole ordeal. She didn’t ever abuse the service, with the exception of when Mammon was becoming unruly. She never called upon him or told him to do anything. Somehow it wasn’t how he what he had expected.

_Or maybe he had hoped for it_?

He glanced up from his page to look at her. She was seated across from him on the couch, her nose in her textbook with a notebook at her side. While he had greatly enjoyed the idea of accompanying her while she studied, he did not enjoy the fact that Belphegor had decided to come and crash the party. The youngest was snuggled up next to her, his head and signature pillow pressed into her side while he traced small shapes into the upholstery. He lowered his eyes back to the book in his hand but couldn’t focus on the words. _Why did he have to be here_?

“Oi! Quit hangin’ off her you sleepy piece of shit!” Mammon was yanking at Belphie’s hood. Satan tried to contain the aggravation that started to rise as Mammon let his boisterous voice loose.

“Oi! Did you even **hear** me!?”

Belphie lifted a sleepy eyebrow “Fuck off Mammon, we’re studying.”

“Studying my **ass**! You’re sleeping when she’s suppose’ta be helping me with my homework!”

Satan chewed the inside of his cheek. What’s the point of even trying to read with all the noise. He glanced up at the human across from him, who was trying ever so calmly to get the brothers to calm down, her textbook already set to the side while the two bickered above her. She glanced at Satan with an expression that couldn’t be interpreted as anything other than ‘help me’

He dropped his book down unceremoniously on the coffee table between them, using the noise to catch the attention of the other two demons “ MC, I’ll help you study in the library.” Satan shot a glare at his brothers and rose from the comfort of the sofa. “I will _not_ be pleasant to deal with if you distract us.”

MC was awash with relief as she gathered up her materials and quickly followed after Satan, leaving Mammon and Belphie to their own devices.

_Well, maybe there was more than one way to use your pact._

***

MC folded her notebook’s cover behind itself “I’m not sue how I’m supposed to take in all this info before midterms. It’s just so much.” She anxiously tapped her pen against the paper. “What’s the next question?”

“I can imagine it feels like a lot of pressure. After all you’re our first exchange student,” Satan scanned the textbook page “ In what ring of Hell can you find brimstone?”

More tapping. A flip through her notes.

MC carded a hand into her hair and stared at the paper before her blankly.

“I…” Her voice trailed off, causing him to glance up. He saw the thousand mile stare and instantly felt a jab somewhere in his chest. Was this an affect of the pact?

“Hey, are you alright?”

She jarred a bit and made eye contact with him, snapping back to the unfortunate reality of studying “Oh sorry. What was the question again?”

“The ring of Hell where you find brimstone.”

“Oh, right. The… 5th ring?”

“Correct.”

They continued like that for a while, Satan shooting questions about the devildom’s geography at her, and MC trying her best to answer. She stuttered a bunch, had some anxious ticks and seemed to be overall struggling. Or maybe it wasn’t so much a struggle because she didn’t know. Was she just over worked? He noted the dark circles under her eyes, the way her hair never seemed to stay in place as she anxiously tucked it aside (only for it to fall again), and couldn’t help but wonder what had been eating at her. Maybe it was a lack of sleep?

“Hey, thanks for earlier,” She said, flipping to the next page of notes. She finally lifted her gaze to his and cracked a smile “If it wasn’t for you I don’t know if I’d be getting any studying done. Especially with how the other two have been.”

A bubble of rage gathered in the back of his throat. How infuriating it was to him that his brothers would make her tasks harder simply out of their own selfishness. “It’s no problem, you need to pass these classes. I’m not about to let our first human exchange student go by the wayside because of two buffoons.” He flashed a smile to mask the irritation. It probably leaked into his voice but he was hoping she was too tired to notice.

She hesitated a moment before closing her notebook. “ I know they mean well. It’s just a lot to juggle sometimes.” She glanced at Satan and shifted in her seat. “Is it okay if we just sit and talk for a while? I think my brain is a bit fried from all the studying.”

A genuine grin broke across his face. “Let me go grab us some tea.”

Once Satan had returned they settled into separate armchairs and MC lightly vented about midterms, the obnoxious way Asmo wouldn’t stop flirting, Belphie’s incessant need for attention. The detail about Belphie grated some nerve but Satan was more than happy to sit their and take it in. He was absorbing all her woes and stresses and hoped that if she could get it out she might be able to finally get some good rest..

****


	2. Teasing and Aggravation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon teases MC for being a nerd and Satan gets a bit sidetracked on his way to the bookstore.

Mammon kicked his shoes off as he entered his room “I don’t get it, you enjoyed studyin’? What are you tryin’ to tell me, that you’ve become a huge nerd?”

MC playfully slapped his shoulder. “No! I’m just saying that I wouldn’t have passed without Satan’s help! Maybe you could have actually passed to if you had studied with us.”

“Pffft, I didn’t even show up for the exams and somehow not studyin’ is what you gripe on me for. You humans really amuse me.”

Mammon plopped himself onto the white leather couch and groaned as the reality of his situation set in.. “Lucifer is going to KILL me.”

She took her usual spot across rom him in his desk chair. “If you know he’s going to kill you then why-“ MC was cut off from rude buzzing coming from her D.D.D. She let out a small sigh and glanced at where it sat on the table. Belphie’s name popped up on the lock screen with 6 unread texts. “Can’t he just write them all in one text…?”

Mammon side eyed her phone as it let out another buzz. “That idiot is going to scratch my table if he keeps this shit up.”

The human pondered for a moment if she could get away with answering it later, and decided against it. She grabbed the phone off the table and started to read whatever was so urgent.

Mammon, not being one to be left out “Well what the hell does he want?”

“He’s just asking if we can watch movies later. And he wants us to go get something to eat from Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Us? We’re not his damn errand boys!”

“No, I mean Belphie and I. I don’t think he’s inviting anyone else.” Another buzz “He just said not to tell the others. Guess that answers that.”

She sighed and placed the D.D.D. In her pocket. “ We just saw each other yesterday!” A groan in aggravation slipped out as she dropped her head into her hands “I just want some time to myself!”

Mammon felt a bit irritated by the amount of time the youngest was trying to get with his human. “Just tell ‘im to fuck off. That’ll solve the problem. Better yet get Satan to do it for you.” Mammon waggled his eyebrows in her direction at the clear teasing. She tried to hide her grin and smacked his shoulder.

“Cut it out! I told you not to bring him up so much.”

“But it makes you blush, it’s _hilarious.”_

***

It had been a month or two since he had started seeing her more. It started slowly with study sessions. Once in a while she would just take her time to enjoy his company, talking to him for the sake of having a confidant that wouldn’t turn everything around to be about himself. He had offered to play chess with her a few times, claiming he needed practice so he could beat Diavolo. But he never expected to beat him.

_Not that it would stop him from practicing with her._

Sometimes they played in the library, but on a few occasions one of the other brothers would come and ruin their concentration. After the time Mammon accidentally tripped into the table (knocking all the pieces away), MC and Satan had agreed to find some quieter places to play. They played in her room quite a few times- Satan enjoyed the plants in her room and the soothing atmosphere, but once again it was a room not safe from Mammon the Great. Another incident with him busting in brought them to try playing in the garden, in his room (too messy), and one time in Levi’s room while he was busy gaming (he didn’t even notice them).

But it had been a few weeks since their last game and Satan was consumed with thoughts of how to nonchalantly spend time with her. Studying seemed to be so stressful on her that he was hesitant to offer. After all he couldn’t help but feel like that was his fault that she didn’t enjoy it like he did. He had considered bringing her to the bookstore, but thought it was too weird to bring her for no reason. Did she even read in her off time? Why didn’t he know that? … In fact what _did_ he know?

Satan stopped in his tracks. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had walked right by the bookstore he was aiming for. He felt anger at himself for being so mindless as to walk by his favorite store. Over thoughts of a human. He turned and picked up the pace. How incredibly stupid of him to just walk past. How _stupid_. And how did he know so little about her? They had technically been living in the same house. They were roommates! And he didn’t know anything about her?

He only knew about her relationships with his brothers. And Even then he only really knew she didn’t like Asmo flirting and was close with Mammon.

Another wave of anger wash over him. Why did she attach herself so quickly to Mammon? Was it because he got to make a pact with her first? Was it because there was something more there?

He entered the bookstore and shot a friendly wave at the clerk, walking calmly to the new release section. Rage boiling beneath his surface.

_Fuck Mammon_.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters in general are going to be pretty short, this whole thing is kinda more like snippet ficus that are all related in my head.


	3. You’re hurting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor gets caught being a dickwad and MC has a brief moment of overcoming her anxiety. Unfortunately they’re unrelated.

Belphegor grabbed MC by the wrist and tugged her out of the classroom. “You humans are so slow, c’mon, lets go.”

The human had only barely grabbed her bag as the youngest led her into the hall “Belphie hold on! I need to grab the homework-“

Belphie scoffed and shot a look towards the human. “You can just get it from Beel. Now hurry up. They’re going to run out of steamed buns if we don’t hurry to the cafeteria.”

MC worried her lip as she felt Belphegor’s nails leave marks on her wrist. He had been giving her a lot more attention lately but she couldn’t help but feel anxious whenever she saw him. Unfortunately they shared a class, not to mention their living situation.

“Belphie,”

“What’s up”

“This hurts.”

He looked down and quickly let go of her wrist. So _weak_. He wasn’t even squeezing that hard. “Then let’s do this.” He laced his fingers through hers. “I don’t want you leaving my side.”

MC felt her face turn red. Part of her was mad that he would openly flirt like this, but the last thing she wanted to do was make a scene at school. And he _knew_ that. Another part of her deeply wished for another student council member to show up. Or one of the other exchange students. Anyone.

As if answering a prayer Simeon spotted them from further along the hallway and waved to the two as they approached. Belphie dropped her hand quickly and smiled at the celestian.

Some small talk ensued, Simeon asking MC how classes were going and other general niceties. He was always so sweet, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, what happened here?” Simeon gently nodded to her waisted, crescent moon marks dotting her skin.

MC rubbed her hand over it, trying to smooth them out. “Oh, you know, playing with cats and they have all these crazy sharp nails, ha…”

Simeon grimaced and then shot a knowing look at Belphegor. “You’ll have to be more careful with cats. They don’t tend to know their own strength.”

Belphegor locked eyes with the angel, an unmoving expression on his face. “We’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” He grabbed MC’s arm and led her around Simeon, continuing on his way to the cafeteria

****

MC played with the rook in her hand, mindlessly feeling the ridges at the top of the tower. She couldn’t keep herself from feeling a sad pang that Satan hadn’t come to play chess lately. Maybe it was because she wasn’t that good?

She sighed and rolled over on her bed, snuggling deeper into the comforter. She logically knew he didn’t mind that she wasn’t as good. But part of her couldn’t help but hone in on it.

It had been a lot of hard work for her to make a pact with him. Leading up to it Satan had been a bit stand off ish, never making much for conversation and keeping small talk light and short. A lot of pleasant smiles but no depth. She felt a bit naïve for developing a crush on someone that quickly. Not that most crushes are based in logic anyway. She groaned. _What was she, 14?_

But he had been the one brother that didn’t seem to be consumed by his sin. Sure, he had moments where he’d get irritated by something, but it was nothing compared to Beel’s gluttony, Lucifer’s Pride or Mammon’s Greed. He was so in control. And while none of the demon brother’s seemed evil to her, she couldn’t help but love the contrast of the Avatar of Wrath being the most human of them all.

And after they had made the pact, he had slowly started to open up. More greetings in the hallway, the occasional offer to get a coffee together. He had started to loosen up, his smiles becoming less tense, even genuinely giggling at her and Mammon during their antics.

Her mind went back to the last time they had played chess together. Or rather, they didn’t play chess so much as set up the board and get caught up talking instead. It had become more common lately that they would spend time discussing books or day to day activities. Sometimes they would just sit on her bed and scroll through cat videos on Deviltube. The way he lit up at all the videos of animals made her heart ache. His blonde hair falling into his eyes as he gazed down at the screen, the warmth coming off him as they sat next to each other…

She threw her covers off herself and kicked her legs off the bed. She was going to go find him. Why not? They were close enough friends at this point, right? It’s not weird to track him down and spend time together. It was fine. It wasn’t weird. She straightened out her shirt which was a bit crumpled from laying in bed. A quick check in the mirror told her that her make up and hair wasn’t that bad and she could leave as is.

She exited her room and headed down the hall towards his. Hopefully he was there, but if not she already had a list going in her head of where to go next.

_I’m not going to waste the rest of my year here._

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that Simeon is a bit of a guardian angel and isn’t above putting a demon in their place. Also I don’t trust Belphie, I don’t think someone leaves imprisonments over their hatred for humans after centuries to just turn into a good guy.


	4. Belphie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie is a scumbag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also wow am i bad at formatting

Belphie stretched out on the couch and lazily tapped away on his D.D.D.

- _Hey, where are you? I thought we were going to hang out tonight?_

A few moments passed and the human finally answered him. So _slow_. Didn’t she know better than to make a demon wait? Not just any demon, but one of **the** Famed demon brothers?

**Pathetic**.

_Sorry, I’m still trying to study, and then I have some plans with Mammon after. Can it be another night? – MC_

He snarled. Fucking Mammon. Dumb enough to become friends with a human. Of course he would be the one to be taking up her time.

_-It’s fine. Tomorrow then? Don’t forget to bring a pillow, it’s going to be a double feature._

_Yeah, I’ll remember_.- MC

Belphie tossed his D.D.D. To the side carelessly. Leaning back into his bed, he thought to himself how aggravating it was that the human was not spending as much time with him lately. Despite all his texts. And calls. He even did his best to search her out in the house but every time she seemed to be with Satan. He snarled. It’s almost like she was clinging to Satan knowing Belphie wasn’t as strong as him. And he knew better than to fuck with Wrath.

He let his eyes drift closed as he pictured the humans curves in less and less clothing. Maybe keeping the school’s uniform skirt. But only that. And maybe the socks too. He smirked and couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

_Horror movies should keep Mammon away, right?_

***


	5. I’ll help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan helps MC out of a bad situation and finally cleans his room

Satan laughed “You have to see this one, look!” He turned his screen towards MC’s face to reveal a cat getting scared of a cucumber.

MC looked briefly and smiled but quickly turned her attention back to her own phone. Satan wrinkled his nose “Hey, if you don’t pay attention I’m going to start playing pranks!”

Belphie had been blowing her phone up all day with questions about where she was and at what time he could expect her to be ready for the movies they planned to watch. With every new message she felt a ball of dread grow bigger in the pit of her stomach. But she was just hanging out with him, watching movies. It _shouldn’t_ be a big deal. And yet every buzz made her regret opening her messages.

Satan put a hand over her phone, noticing the distress. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He gently pushed her phone to the table, but kept his hand on hers. Her hands felt so much colder than he would have liked.

The human turned her gaze up to his and smiled. “It’s just Belphie. He’s just being needy about what we’re doing tonight.”

Ah yes, the movie night. Satan flexed his jaw a bit. “ If you don’t want to go you don’t have to.” She fidgeted a bit.

“I’ve already bailed on him once already, I’d feel bad if I did it again.”

The fourth born reclined back in his seat, and ran a hand through his hair. _What was with_ _Belphegor lately_? He was being abnormally clingy for someone who only just learned how to appreciate humans.

“What if I helped you come up with a reason? Better yet,” He felt a smile break out across his face “What if I’m the reason you cancelled?” Satan already started fantasizing about them being holed up in his room with some good books and just hanging out. Maybe they could even turn it into a sleepover. The thought of her, smiling at him with a book in her lap, comfy loose pajamas, in his room…

MC’s face flushed immediately “I-I-I don’t uh-“

Immediately Satan realized that it definitely sounded like an implication he didn’t mean and backtracked, his blush starting to match hers “No! I mean what if I help you by hanging out with you instead! **Not** anything weird. But only if you’re okay with it! I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable-“ God he even just thought about her on his bed, what was he, some sort of creep?

MC had her eyes averted “I-I don’t mind.” She was still very red but was fighting through it. “I’d rather hang out with you anyway…”

Satan stared at the human in front of him and nodded curtly. He could feel how hot his face was, but the happiness fluttering in his stomach overshadowed it. Tonight, he would get to hang out with her. And even though they had been hanging out for months, somehow he sensed this was much more intimate. Maybe he was reading into things. He didn’t care. He’d be able to spend more time with her.

He grabbed his phone and closed the cat video. “I’ll let him know. So don’t worry about having to do that yourself.” The least he could do was take some of the stress of angering Belphegor off her shoulders.

She shook her head in embarrassment “Please, you don’t have to- I should at least-“

Satan held a finger up to his lips and smiled. “I’m going to be sneaky about it. He won’t know it’s to avoid him.”

****

_Satan: Hey, you had a movie night planned tonight right?_

_Satan: I hate to bear bad news, but MC is dangerously close to failing her History in the Devildom 101 class, so I’m going to be stealing her for a cram session tonight. She let it slip while we were talking about homework this afternoon._

_Belphegor: See if I care._

_Satan: Cool. See you around_.

Satan locked his phone and chewed on the inside of his cheek. Belphegor always seemed to have an attitude so he shouldn’t let it get to him. But that demon was really starting to get on his nerves.

He set down the D.D.D. And picked up a stack of books instead. He normally didn’t bother straightening up his room, since it was an organized mess he was very comfortable with, but tonight was different. MC was going to need space to hang out, more than just the armchair near the table the occasionally used for chess.

About half an hour later and all his tomes that were once on various surfaces were one (mostly) in the bookshelves lining his walls. He neatened the blankets on his bed and fluffed his pillow before pausing. Why was he putting so much effort into this? An image of his human wearing baggy pajamas and yawning sleepily answered his question as he kicked some dirty clothes under his bed. Tonight was going to be nice. He could feel a warm giddiness bubble up in him as he continued to putter about his room, trying to make it more comfy.

He had a few small string lights in his room. He used them as inoffensive lighting for those late nights when he needed to find his way to the bathroom without tripping over his books. Now he was happy to have them as cuter mood lighting. Looking around he smiled to himself, pleased with the transformation his room had undergone. The couch and armchairs were cleared off, nothing was on the floor except the rug, and books were all tucked away. MC should be comfortable. Hopefully comfortable enough to take the edge off the whole Belphie situation.

He paused and wondered if maybe he should have more activities planned. After all, he didn’t have a TV in his room anymore, and aside from his books and the chess set there wasn’t much else to do. Levi had that small portable TV still right? Satan recalled him buying one because it gave him a rebate on some Ruri-Chan merchandise.

With a bit more hop to his step than he probably realized, Satan left his room to go to Levi’s. Maybe he could also ask for some advice on movies as well.

****


	6. Kitchen Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLEEP OVER SLEEP OVER SLEEP OVER

MC gripped her pillow a bit tighter as she stood outside Satan’s door. He hadn’t asked for her to bring a pillow, maybe it was too assuming to bring it with her. She didn’t want to give off the wrong vibe. Then again he had so many books around that she was positive she’d need some sort of cushion…

Just as she was about to knock, the devil himself opened the door (rather abruptly) and blinked as he came face to face with her fist. “Oh, hey, you’re here,” He glanced down at her pillow and felt himself get giddy again. So strange. “Well I was just on my way to the kitchen to get some snacks, wanna join?”

MC nodded and averted her gaze. She was suddenly self conscious about wearing her pajamas, even though they were about as modest as you could get. Simple fleece joggers and a baggy button down sleeping shirt which had been gifted to her by Mammon in her first week. “Sure, I’d like that.” His smile broadened.

Satan took her pillow from her, making her squeak in surprise as he tossed it towards the couch in his room. “C’mon, lets get some good stuff before Beel packs it all away.”

They quietly padded down the hall, making sure to keep an eye out for Lucifer. Food wasn’t allowed in the rooms after curfew, and the last thing Satan needed was Lucifer scolding them and sending them to their separate rooms.

He peeked his head into the doorway of the kitchen and let out the breath he had been holding once he saw it was empty. “C’mon, we’re clear.” The duo approached the pantry, Satan keeping his peripherals on the doorway.

MC opened the cabinet and grabbed a small package of doughnuts. “Was there anything you wanted?”

Satan scanned the shelves, and spotted some saved pieces of the apple pie from the other night. He reached around MC to grab them “Man these are too good to leave behind. We should also grab something to drink.”

The human pocketed a few pieces of comfort candy and a bag of popcorn. “You have a bathroom right? I don’t mind tap water personally.”

“Sure, but we’re here now. Might as well grab something.” He cracked a toothy grin at her and she couldn’t help but smile back.

Satan moved to the fridge, opening it only to discover it was cleared out. “Well, I guess Beel did beat us here. Figures.” He let the door swing close. “Water it is.” He grabbed two glasses from the drying rack near the sink and motioned for his partner in crime to follow. The two of them left the kitchen behind and softly snuck back to his room, fully prepared for a whole night in.


	7. Sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan is really good at karting games. Also he finally figures out his emotions.

“No way, that’s not fair!” MC exclaimed as she leaned forward in her seat. “There’s no way you’ve never played before!”

Satan snickered and elbowed into her a bit. They had been playing Little D Karting 8, a game Levi had lent him with the small TV. He placed the set up at the end of his bed, since it was the closest wall outlet he had. MC and the Demon were sitting arm to arm with the plug’n’play controllers. Not exactly how he fantasized it, but they were on his bed, and he couldn’t find a single complaint.

“Last place?? H o w.” The human girl dropped her controller as if it bit her. “You must secretly game in your spare time. There’s **no** way.”

A montage of the race flashed across the screen, Satan’s character valiantly taking 1st place. He stretched his legs out in front of him and placed the controller down “Well I never expected you to be such a sore loser, MC.”

She smiled and tried her best to scoff. Damn him and his stupid blonde hair. “Maybe you’re truly the worst demon and you cheated.”

“Don’t compare me to Mammon, that hurts.”

She playfully leaned into his shoulder a bit. “I would never.” He grinned back at her. All these smiles lately felt so real and warm. She couldn’t help but sigh. “Plus, Mammon isn’t that bad.” She looked down at her hands.

Satan leaned forward and turned down the volume. “You two seem awfully close. I call bias.”

“I mean, there is bias. But at the same time, I can recognize that you guys are still, you know,” She shifted a bit as he turned to sit facing her at the end of his bed. He let himself lean against the wall. “You guys are still demons. I won’t forget all the warnings I got when I arrived.”

Satan tilted his head a bit, and adjusted the color of his sleeping shirt. He really was trying to keep the calmness to his voice. “And yet you guys became friends?”

“Well, yeah. He’s been really helpful. I mean, he was my first after all.”

Satan felt his face turn red. He was her first? He pictured Mammon in all his goofy, unpolished glory over MC and just about passed out. “Y-you don’t say.”

She turned bright red “Oh god not THAT first! First pact!! First pact!!!”

Relief washed over him. Thank Diavolo. But he still couldn’t get that weird feeling away. Envy? Jealousy? What was he, Levi?

“But would you?” _Shit, that just slipped out._

The human girl raised her hands in defense “Oh god **no** , I don’t see him that way. We’re just good friends!” She lowered her hands to wring the hem of her shirt. “There’s nothing romantic there, trust me. He’s not exactly my type.”

A smile broke out on the devil’s face. “You have a type, huh?” He leaned forward, invading her space a bit more “I bet your type is Simeon. I’ve seen how you guys talk in the halls-“

A playful pillow to his chest, and they both laughed as he fell back against the wall. Her laugh tickled some sense he wasn’t familiar with, but he decided to ignore it for a while.

“No, it’s not Simeon! Also one person can’t be a type.” She smiled and looked around his room. “Anyway, I know I said it already but I’m surprised how well your room cleans up.”

“Did you want me to take offense? That sounded like an insult to me.”

“No! Really, it’s much more spacious than I thought…” She leaned back on her elbow and stared at the bookshelves that reached all the way up to the vaulted ceiling. It was so calming, it smelled like a library. _Thank god the furniture was comfier._

Satan sat and just took in the image of the girl in front of him. Something about how calm and relaxed she was, there on his bed, filled him with an overwhelming surge of… what was this feeling? Pride? No that wasn’t right.

She turned her gaze back to him, smiling widely “I feel a lot better being here. Thanks for letting me come over tonight.”

He felt blood rush to his face again. “Anytime.”

_You could come over every night._

She let herself fall back and lay more relaxed on his bed. He turned and followed suit, gingerly laying next to her. The screen at the end of the bed still flickered in the dark, the only light in the room. He never spent much time with humans before her, the closest being some witches that had tried to make pacts. But laying here, next to this girl that seemed so fragile, filled to the brim with stress and anxiety, he couldn’t help but hope that he could spend so much longer with this human. _His human_.

Maybe he felt a bit bad about how possessive that sounded, but at the moment he didn’t mind. 

MC had closed her eyes, not sleeping but simply enjoying the company of being with the fourth born. Satan tore his eyes away from her and stared at his ceiling. He couldn’t help but feel content. Such a wildly different feeling than his usual. It was always with her when he felt himself simmer down. Normally he would think it was a side affect of the pact. But pacts aren’t affected by proximity.

Maybe he should ask one of his brothers who also had a pact with her, just in case. Knowing they were just friends, maybe Mammon would be the best one. He thought for a moment and remembered how Belphie had coldly responded to his texts earlier that day. He also had a pact. But the idea of interacting with Belphie, after seeing how distressed he made MC didn’t sit right with him. Maybe he’d have to keep an eye on him. Something felt off and he was starting to feel a lot of distrust.

He froze when she rolled on her side, closing the distance between them, resting against his arm. _What…?_

He felt his heart thundering in his ears and checked her face. She was sound asleep. He relaxed and adjusted to give her more of his arm, not really thinking about his own actions. His heart felt like it was about to burst. She wrapped her hands around his arm, cuddling to him as if he were a stuffed bear.

Satan studied her sleeping face for a moment, moving to brush some stray hair from her face. He had never been in the Celestial realm before, but in this moment he could swear all he felt was light. Maybe it was because she was carrying Lillith’s blood. But, more likely he thought, it was just because she had a good soul. Better than any of his brothers probably saw.

Without thinking he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into the crown of her hair, breathing in her scent. What did a pure bred demon like him ever do to deserve this? He let his heavy eyelids drift close and focused on the sound of her slow breaths, her scent, her warm touch against his sleeve. In that moment of calm he realized what had been happening to him this whole time. He had only read about it a million times, it was funny how he had failed to recognize love when he caught it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super self indulgent for me. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> For now this is all I have, I’m hoping to update more as the week goes on! Unfortunately I just got news that I’ll be heading back to work after two months in lockdown. Honestly I was enjoying the vacation. But oh well.


	8. Did you at least kiss??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon is a good boy and does a big care. Short chapter.

Mammon made a melodramatic gasp. “Ya spent the night? What happened??” He grabbed MC by the shoulders and shook her lightly “I have to know!”

The redness on her cheeks was blazing as she hushed him “Nothing! Nothing happened. We just played some games and then I feel asleep. It’s not that exciting.”

Mammon narrowed his eyes. “ Did ya at least kiss?”

“Mammon no! Please, keep your voice down.” The human nervously looked around the hallway. For some reason she had this terrifying notion that Belphie might appear. “We didn’t even hold hands, we just hung out. We’re just friends.”

“But you don’t wanna be! MC ya gotta be more pro-active, like the Great Mammon!”

She let out a sigh and tried to rub away some of the tension in her forehead. “I knew it was a mistake telling you anything.”

Saving her from anymore of her friend’s teasing, the bell rang signaling the transition to next period. Mammon glanced at the bell with a half frown and then rested his hand on his human’s shoulder. “Look, If I know my brothers- and I DO- Satan will bundle all his emotions and ideas up in that tiny blonde head of his,” He poked her forehead for emphasis “ And this year will pass by without either of you livin’ out a high school romance.”

MC Looked at her friend. While his choice of words wasn’t ideal, she knew what he meant. And he was right. Satan was very good at putting up a façade and pretending things were fine. If there was a chance there was something more there, it was unlikely she’d see it. Her heart dropped into her stomach at the thought.

“Look, I gotta go. Can we talk about this more at home?” She shifted her tote bag back onto her shoulder.

Mammon grinned and gave her some classic finger guns “You betcha.” He turned and headed off to… wherever Mammon usually went when he skipped classes.

She sighed and bit her lip. This was all assuming Satan had feelings for her too. Which there was no proof of. He played chess with her for practice, helped her study because it be fitted everyone if she passed, and helped her bail on Belphegor probably just because he felt bad. He might be the Avatar of Wrath but he’s not _heartless_.

She turned and started to head towards her next class. Wouldn’t it be worse if she assumed there was something there when there wasn’t? Then there would be this awkwardness between them, and let’s face it they lived together. Not ideal. And then she would have to go through months more of awkward tension until she finally… leaves. She scowled at the ground. She wasn’t so sure she wanted to think about leaving. Not yet.

****

Mammon whistled to himself on his way off school grounds, happy to be out of that prison of a school. The Fall was having a large party later tonight and he wanted to spend the rest of the day building up his Grimm so he could blow it all later.

Just as he was about to get to downtown, he felt his D.D.D. Vibrate. He fished it out of his pocket and saw a message from Simeon.

  * _Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something, but you’re not in class. Can you call me?_



What an unusual surprise.

The Avatar of Greed was about as curious as he was greedy, so he called the angel back.

“Yo! Simeon, what’s up?”

“Ah, Mammon. That was quick! But I want to talk to you about something important. Is now a good time?”

Mammon felt his stomach drop a bit at the tone in the celestial’s voice. Angels don’t usually reach out to demons. Not without a very good reason.

“Sure, now’s fine.”

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like half my formatting doesn’t copy over but WHATEVER IT’S FINE. Also my bf peaked over my screen and asked if MC was short for MC Hammer. So there’s that.
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone for the positive response! I enjoy creative writing but I’m usually a visual artist, so stretching my brain muscles to write again has been a really nice outlet. 
> 
> I feel like I’m quickly approaching towards some wort of end with the story but I really don’t want to yet, so maybe I’ll fill in some chapters with short snippets of their life in between? I’m not sure yet.


	9. Ah, fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan tries to clear his mind, and Mammon decides to play the big brother card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one. I actually have the next 5 chapters written, and I’m pretty stoked on posting them. Thank you everyone for all the encouragement!

Satan had spent the whole day in the garden outside the House of Lamentation. He rationalized that fresh air would help him. News flash: It didn’t.

The morning after MC had fallen asleep next to him, he had been fortunate enough to wake up before her. And as much as he didn’t want to, he decided to save her the embarrassment of discovering they were cuddling by getting out of bed before her and getting ready for his day.

Normally he was a night owl, and being one, early mornings were not his forte. But his heart thundering in his ears was enough to kick him out of bed and away from the sleepy humans arms. He had gathered his casual clothes, and tucked a blanket around the seeping form in his bed.

_Love_.

He swallowed hard, realizing all to clearly that this wasn’t going to be easy. All the pent up rage and jealousy he had been stewing over for the last few weeks-no, months finally had a name and a source. And he wasn’t necessarily thrilled about it.

Then again, He looked at her sleeping form, peacefully rising and falling with each breath. In _his_ bed. This wasn’t such a bad sight itself.

He blushed and quickly left the room. _Nope. Not good. Fuck._

But now it was two days later and he was outside, hoping the fresh air would help literally anything. He was sitting on one of the garden benches, sprawled out with his head thrown back, staring at the sky. He knew it wasn’t his most composed he’d been but who cares. He still was trying to come to terms with the fact that he apparently _loved_ someone. _Him_. The Avatar of Wrath.

Isn’t love the opposite end of the spectrum? Was he supposed to even be able to feel something like that? Normally he would brush off such a sentiment. Of course not! He was anger and hate personified. What was love to him but flavor text in one of his many novels?

And yet here he was stressing out it on a garden bench.

He had read enough books. And so many authors and historians and poets had written about love. The butterflies in the stomach. The jealousy that ensues. The softness, the pure, unadulterated contentment that comes with spending time together. The adoration from just existing in the same space. And that’s everything it was. _Love_. Finally a word to explain all the bullshit he had been feeling lately.

He sighed and felt how red his face still was. He wondered if he had stopped blushing at all since then. Why did he have to fall for the exchange student anyway? Was it because she was different? A human in a world where only demons lived? No, then he would just fall for a witch, or even an Angel exchange student, or anyone else right? _Right_?

He thought of the way she carded her hands through her hair while studying, drumming her pencil against notebooks or her own head. How she would quickly toss aside her activity to break up a fight between the brothers or how she nervously giggled at jokes she wasn’t supposed to find funny.

He thought of the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled at him, seemingly unaware that he was a powerful demon. She never seemed to treat him as what he was- Wrath, a Demon, the Devil, whatever- she just always smiled and poked fun at him back. She would shove his shoulder, flick the decorations of his uniform, and make faces at him from across the room. Tiny moments that were just for him, no one else.

He groaned and rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes. _Why did this have to happen to him_? He couldn’t fall for a human. Not when she needed to return home eventually. And not when she didn’t have any love symptoms for him. And _especially_ not when Humans didn’t survive for more than a century.

He brought himself to a more proper sitting position and fixed his gaze in the distance. Maybe he should just avoid her? But that seemed worse. Why would he avoid her? If he’s been feeling love this whole time, couldn’t he just carry on like normal? All that’s changed was having a diagnosis, not the symptoms itself. Maybe he should just pretend like everything is okay?

“There you are.”

Satan nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to face the voice. “What the **fuck** Mammon, you just scared the shit out of me.”

Mammon laughed “Get your head out of the clouds, idiot.”

Satan let out a breath and moved over for the second born to sit down. “Why aren’t you in school? You’re even in your uniform.”

Mammon plopped down next to his brothers and picked off a piece of lint from his crumpled blazer. “I could ask ya the same.”

“… Right.”

The Avatar of Greed looked up at the sky, trying to be somewhat gracious about the blush still on Satan’s face. “Something troublin’ you?”

The blonde grimaced. “You could say that.”

There was a long pause. Satan side eyed his brother when he didn’t press it further. “So why are you here?”

Mammon scuffed his shoes into the dirt. “MC told me you guys spent the night together.” He met Satan’s eyes with a flat stare. “Did you do anything to her?”

Satan’s blush deepened, which he didn’t even know was possible. Anger bubbled up his throat. “O-of course not! I wouldn’t…” How could Mammon imply that he would try anything, when Mammon himself was so scummy? Okay, maybe not scummy, but of _course_ he wouldn’t-

Mammon cracked a toothy grin “Not even a kiss?”

Okay, he was messing with him. Still didn’t take away the damn redness in his cheeks. “What the fuck do you want Mammon? Leave me alone.”

Mammon nudged him on the shoulder. “Look, I know ya didn’t do nothin’. But I wanted to get your side of what happened. Are things all good?” Satan put his head in his hands, a meager attempt at hiding. “Look, as your big brother I only have your best interest in mind!”

Satan groaned. He did NOT want to be talking about this to anyone, and certainly not the biggest mouth of all his brothers. “She just wanted a way out of hanging out with Belphie, that’s all.”

Mammon toned back his playfulness a bit. _Belphegor again, huh_? “Did she seem okay while you guys where together?”

Satan paused and lifted his head a bit. “She was a bit nervous when we got snacks, but seemed happy otherwise, why?” Did Belphie find out it was to avoid him? _Would he act out if he knew_? “Mammon, did something happen?”

Mammon blinked “What? Nah. I’ve just, uh,” He glanced back at the house, a quick visual sweep to make sure no one else would overhear. “I’m starting to have a bad feeling about Belphie lately. If I’m bein’ honest.”

Satan nodded. “I’m getting pretty irritated too.” When was the last time he had talked with Mammon like this? It felt weirdly foreign, but comforting. “MC’s been getting non stop texts from him. And I think she’s starting to be affected by it.”

Mammon shook his head. “Not starting.”

“What?”

“It’s not new. It’s been going on for a while. He messages her nearly once an hour to check on her and what she’s doing.”

Satan thought back to their study night. The circles under her eyes, the nervous ticks, the spacing out. The familiar old flame of wrath licked at him as he started to put two and two together. Was it bullying? Manipulation? Whatever it is, Satan did not like it.

Mammon glanced over at his brother, feeling the anger pour off of him. He had planned on telling Satan anyway, but was starting to wonder if it was such a good idea.

“Simeon caught Belphegor leaving marks on her.”

Satan felt the color drain out of his face.

“What?”

****


	10. A note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor gives MC a note, but the wrong person reads it.

Belphegor slowly blinked. Oh right, class.

He looked up from his desk and tried to focus on the blackboard at the front of the room. His eyes were so bleary he couldn’t make heads or tales of the marks on it. He turned to the desk next to him and saw the human scratching away in her notebook.

“What’s the task?”

She looked up at him, shot a glance to the board and then back before motioning for him to be quiet. Ah, he just remembered, today was a test. _Didn’t Satan help her study for this one_? He smiled sleepily. _Probably_. Not that it should matter.

Belphegor glanced under her desk at her knee socks. Shame the dress code didn’t allow for shorter skirts. _Oh well_. He started scribbling something on his paper, and folded it into a tiny envelope and placed it on her desk. _C’mon, open it._

MC pursed her lips and tried to continue her test, only for Belphegor to push the paper into her space more. He nudged it again, bumping her test paper. She knew he was just trying to tease her, but she really needed to focus on this test. Now was not the time to be passing notes.

She made a point to take his note and place it back on his desk without opening it. Unfortunately, it was noticed by the wrong person.

“MC, passing notes is prohibited in class, and ESPECIALLY during tests. You may walk yourself to the principal’s office and explain why you’ll be in detention.” The teacher walked over and snatched away her test.

The human looked up helplessly at the teacher. “But it’s not-“

“Principal’s office. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

A few demons in the room snickered and Belphie smiled widely to himself. _So much for passing. At least on time._

MC fought back the tears welling up and gathered her stuff in an attempt to leave as quickly as possible. All the eyes and attention on her in what was once a silent room had her cheeks blazing in embarrassment. Belphie took the moment her back was turned to lightly toss his notes into her bag. She could read it later.

****

Satan was leaning against the entrance gates to Lamentation’s property, waiting for MC to return from school. Earlier Mammon had tried his best to get him to calm down, and luckily for everyone in a 5 mile radius it seemed to work. He was still fuming but was able to hold himself back from transforming. He couldn’t promise he’d stay calm if he saw his youngest brother though.

He had to try and talk to her first. Maybe she would admit to what had been going on. Probably not. She always tried to keep things to herself- Satan sighed. _It takes one to know one right_?

He could hear the familiar sound of her footsteps in the gravel before she came into view, and he walked up the path to meet her. Meters away she was trudging towards the house, wiping her face on the sleeve of her uniform. Rage boiled up inside of him again. _What happened_?

“Hey,” He raised a hand to call her attention “I’ve been waiting for you,”

The human hastily rubbed her other eye and tried to flash a smile. She wasn’t going to fool him but she at least had some dignity. “You didn’t have to wait for me,”

He slowed his steps once he got close enough. Her face was splotchy and her eyelids were definitely swollen. _Crying_. “What happened? Are you alright?”

She wouldn’t make eye contact and adjusted her bag. “I’m sorry, I didn’t pass the test.”

???

Satan frowned and took her bag, MC letting out a small squeak of protest before he motioned towards the house. “Fuck tests. You can just take a make up one later. Let’s get you inside.” His anger lowered to a simmer as she shot him an appreciative smile. He was starting to feel a bit powerless, not feeling angry when he wanted to be. But there were other times. Right now he just wanted to get his human a mug of tea and a quiet place to talk.

MC tried to keep pace with him as they entered the premises “Satan, I appreciate it but I can carry my own bag,”

He glanced over his shoulder “Don’t worry about it.”

“I feel bad though,”

Satan felt a pang. She shouldn’t have to feel bad over a simple favor. It was barely even a favor anyway. “How about this,” He slowed to a stop a few paces from the kitchen. “I’ll bring your bag to my room. You can grab some tea from the kitchen and meet me there. Then we’re even”

She shifted in her stance. She was clearly uncomfortable, but she seemed receptive enough. “Satan, really, you don’t need to-“

He closed the gap between them and put a hand on her shoulder. The warmth from his hand seemed to instantly relax her as the tension left her shoulders.

“I know I don’t need to. I want to.” He smiled at her, trying to give more reassurance. “We don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to. I still have that small TV, we could play Karting all night and not talk if that made you feel better.” He moved his hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. He didn’t think much of the action until a moment later, blushing furiously.

He pulled back and tried to cover it up by playing it cool. _Fucking idiot._ “But tea is a must. So you’re still going to have to grab some. “ He quickly turned down the hall and walked to his room, leaving a stunned MC outside the kitchen. _Fuck fuck fuck_.

_Yeah great job genius, flirt while she’s clearly in distress, that’s not taking advantage of her or anything._ Satan entered his room and set her bag on the coffee table. She had a standard tote bag so it was easy to see into it. Not that he was trying to look. But there was a paper note folded, sitting on top of all the study material. How it was folded, tucked into itself like some hap-hazard origami caught his attention.

_No, she deserves privacy too._

Satan pursed his lips. But it really did seem out of place. Maybe just a peak and then he’d put it back. Before he finished the thought he had already unfolded the scrap. First thing he noticed was Belphie’s handwriting. Malice made him shake as his eyes passed over the words

‘ _Maybe your grades would we better if you weren’t such a filthy slut_ ’

The door opened “Hey, so I grabbed a few different bags so you’d have your choice, I remember you saying something about liking mint…” Satan pocketed the note before she came fully into view. _Shit, say something._

“Yeah, uh, mint’s great!” He mentally kicked himself. Maybe she hadn’t even seen the note yet. He certainly wouldn’t be able to put it back as easily now. “So I take it your test today was the one for History in the Devildom right?”

MC worried her lip as she set the two mugs on the table. “Uh, yeah. Yeah it was.” She gently lowered herself into one of the armchairs, tucking her uniform’s skirt as she did. “I’m sorry.”

Satan furrowed his eyebrows. “What happened, exactly?” He reached for one of the mugs, settling into the chair across from her. He was trying to fight back the sickening anger over the note crumpled in his pocket. It felt like it was burning through his pocket, hyper aware of it’s presence. “You don’t have to talk about it of course, but…”

She let out a breath. “No it’s okay. I uh,” She shifted and started wringing her hands. “I got detention, actually.”

_Huh_?

“What? How? I can’t imagine you did anything to warrant detention.”

She kept her gaze on the table in front of her. “Well, uh… Belphie passed me a note during class, but when I tried to give it back to him the teacher saw. And must have assumed I was giving him answers.” She forced out a smile, but it was weak. “I can’t even blame them, I know that’s how it must have looked.”

The devil was gritted his teeth and could feel the pressure inside him threatening a transformation. “What was the note for anyway?”

She sighed, finally bringing her eyes up to meet his. If she saw the rage there, she pretended not to. “I didn’t even open it, I just handed it back. It was probably just asking about the test.”

It sounded like she wasn’t even aware the note had somehow made it back into her bag. Which was good. Satan took a deep breath in and exhaled. He’d handle Belphegor later. He looked back at MC. She had the mug of tea cradled in her hands, and was staring tiredly at the table again. The splotchiness of her face had lessened, but she still looked like a mess. She must have been fighting tears her whole way home. He knew how seriously she was taking her education here.

Satan pushed his hair away from his face and tried to shoot her a smile. “How about we play a game, yeah?” He got up and made his way over to the small TV. “You deserve at least the chance to try and beat me.”

The human girl set her drink back down. “I don’t want to play if you’re just going to let me win,”

Satan was facing away from her as he turned the TV on and adjusted the volume. _So much for that plan_. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing so much of this, and I’m having way too much fun.


	11. Tonight’s the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes an appearance and Satan is searching for a certain brother.

Mammon tapped away at his D.D.D. While simultaneously waving his older brother away. “Yeah yeah yeah, I geddit. I’ll take the make up classes after school.”

“Mammon. I expect nothing less than A’s. You’ll be kicked off the student council otherwise.” Lucifer adjusted his tie. “You wouldn’t want Diavolo to find out, now would you?”

The Avatar of Greed was honestly sweating up a storm underneath his uniform but he didn’t want his older brother to have the satisfaction of knowing. More tapping on his screen. “Yessir, you got it.”

Lucifer looked down his nose, “And you’re forbidden to attend that party at The Fall tonight. If I catch you there, you know what’ll happen.” and turned to walk away.

_Oh thank fuck. That was close._

Mammon let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and slid farther into the sofa. He had come to the lounge hoping not to run into the eldest. Go figure that he did anyway. While missing out on that party sucked there were more important things that he wanted to be around for. He opened the chat log for Satan and reread the message he had only sent moments before.

_Satan: MC is here with me._

_Satan: Do you know where Belphegor is tonight?_

Mammon thought about it for a moment. While Belphie was still his brother, finding out he had left nail imprints on MC had been plaguing his mind. He knew what would happen by passing on that information to Satan. And Mammon wasn’t so sure he cared.

_Mammon: I’m pretty sure he’s just in the observatory. Like usual._

He pictured Satan in his demon form, hunting down Belphie. He shivered. Maybe this was too harsh? After all, Belphegor could genuinely just not realize how fragile humans are. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding.

His mind replayed all the times MC had been distressed. The late nights with no sleep, lowering grades, anxious ticks. Nah. This wasn’t too harsh. Belphie deserved what was coming to him. After all, every demon knew that ‘eye for an eye’ truly was a way of life here.

_Mammon: Are you going to go talk to him_?

He knew there wouldn’t be much talking. He was greedy, not _stupid_.

Satan’s icon popped up with the floating dots, indicating he was typing. A moment later Mammon found himself grinning at the response.

_Satan: You could say that_.

Mammon wasn’t even sure he felt bad. If this was before his fall, sure, he would have. And maybe a tiny part of him did feel bad. But there was also some sick satisfaction knowing that the one pure bred demon of the brothers was about to take charge on something, at last.

Satan had always tried his hardest to become more like the others, reading everything he could get his hands on and learning very quickly how to become his own person. Diavolo had mentioned once at a dinner how interesting it was to see a pure bred demon be raised by a family of fallen angels. While most everyone seemed to forget that comment, Mammon had thought back on it more than once, wondering how different Satan would have truly turned out if they weren’t there.

And now, seeing a demon fall for a human girl? Mammon had a lot of contacts with humans before, and he knew Satan had tempted his fair share as well. Satan had made deals with witches wanting revenge and business men wanting ill-will on competitors, but Mammon supposed that it wasn’t likely he had ever met a human not consumed by their own fury.

Mammon himself always met similarly greedy souls, but greed could be accompanied by other good qualities. He had met witches that wanted more power but also wanted to use it for mostly inoffensive gains. Humans wanting more material items but still having some clarity in their souls. Thinking about it now, he wondered if people consumed by hatred could have any good qualities show through. Probably not. Maybe that’s why Satan never really cared for making pacts, or gathering souls. Maybe the ones drawn to him were just too vile for the fourth born to truly find interesting.

He stretched and sighed. And now he had fallen for a studious human girl. During classes Satan was always sighing, and trying not so smoothly to hide that he was Thinking of her nearly all the time. Mammon remembered the first time the girl had let it slip she had a crush and he knew immediately how much fun this year was going to be.

He glanced at the clock above the fireplace. If he hurried he could still make it to the party. And if Lucifer found him there he could just pretend that he was there to inform the eldest about Belphegor’s actions.

After all, it might be nice for Satan’s pride to know he got to the youngest before Lucifer did.

****

Satan had said goodnight to MC, walking her to her room. She wanted to shower and unwind a bit more before going to bed, saying that the alone time would do her some good. He knew the feeling all too well and was more than happy to see her do something for herself.

As soon as her door had shut his face fell into it’s usual blankness. Rage and fury bubbled back up to his surface as he turned and started to stalk his way towards the staircase at the end of the hall.

_**Belphegor**_.

The note had stayed in his pocket the whole night, crumpled and calling his attention back with every movement he made. The only thing he was thankful for was that she didn’t know about it. The idea of her reaction if she had seen it made him stifle a growl. _What the **fuck** was Belphegor’s issue?_

He started climbing the staircase, uncaring of the malice dripping from him. He could feel his horns threatening their way to the surface. But he would make himself wait. He needed to be able to face Belphie without scaring him off. And if he ran into another brother in his demon form, surely they’d try to calm him down.

What would he even do when he got to him? He honestly hadn’t even thought that far ahead. Maybe Belphegor would play off everything, deny the note, or maybe he would own up to it? _Challenge his brother, the Avatar of Wrath_? Satan might even get the opportunity to wipe that sleepy look off his brother’s face. Maybe he’d even rip out his _stupid_ cow tail. _Fucking prick._

He made his way to the top of the stairs and took a breath. It was shaky but for now it was the best he could manage. He pushed the door open and-

No one was there. The observatory was devoid of life.

Another surge of anger _. Mammon had lied_. No, no, he probably was here and just left. Or Mammon just didn’t know. Satan tried to take another stabilizing breath and ran a hand through his hair. He felt the wrath wash away in tiny ebbs. The calmness of the room brought a sort of comfort to him that he didn’t know he needed. A comfort not unsimilar to how he felt when he was with the human girl.

 _Maybe tonight isn’t the night for this_.

He looked over at the beanbag chairs in the corner, ones where he and Belphegor used to sit and plan pranks on Lucifer, centuries ago before he had been locked away in the attic. Satan wondered if any of this would be happening if Belphegor would still be up there, locked away for his disposition towards humans. He remembered how MC had put so much effort into amending those family ties for them, and how selfless she was despite finding out how Belphie had wanted to wreak havoc on humanity.

Satan had always struggled a bit with the idea that in that same day his youngest brother had seemingly turned a new leaf, friendly with the exchange student that had risked her own life to bring him back to his brothers. He didn’t mind admitting he didn’t trust so easily. You had to earn that sort of respect. Especially after Satan and Mammon had the heart wrenching experience of holding MC’s body after that whole incident had transpired.

Satan turned back and made his way back to his room, bringing his phone out of his pocket to message Mammon.

_Satan: We didn’t get to chat. He wasn’t there_.

He paused and wondered if he should elaborate. _No, probably better to just drop it._

He reached his room and once he was behind his door, he leaned back and sank to the floor. _Was it always this exhausting to be so angry? Or was he just losing his touch_?

His phone vibrated and he cast a tired glance towards the screen.

_Mammon: Ya I know. He’s here_.

Satan felt the energizing anger lift him back to his feet as Mammon sent him a picture. It was clearly at The Fall, dimly lit with a crowd of people. But Satan could clearly recognize the mess of silver and blue hair, holding a drink and leaning into a younger female demon.

Clenching his jaw he grabbed his sweater and rushed out the door. **_No, tonight was definitely the night for this._**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is ready, because next chapter might be a bit rough.


	12. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s the Avatar of Wrath for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This get’s pretty violent/graphic. Maybe I’m not super good with writing it, so maybe it seems tame to some people. Note at beginning of the next chapter will summarize what happens (non graphically) if you’d rather skip this part.

Belphegor pressed into the younger demons hips with his own, making his erection known “So what kind of souls are your favorite?” He held his drink towards her lips, not even giving her the chance to answer. It wasn’t usual for him to attend parties, being much too tired for that sort of thing, but tonight was different.

He knew that somewhere in the crowd Lucifer was here. Probably sitting at a table off the the side, observing as to not betray his cool demeanor. And it was likely Mammon was here too, if he was stupid enough to attend after skipping classes today. Belphegor grinned at the idea of Lucifer catching him and hanging him upside down in R.A.D.’s stairwell as punishment.

The female demon pressed back into him, giggling as she not so casually grazed against his crotch. _What a fucking slut._ He grinned and thought back to the human’s skirt earlier today. _Maybe she had read his note by now_? Honestly he didn’t even expect her to be smart enough to recognize his handwriting. She’d probably just think of it as a note from another demon in class. And then he could use that situation to try and comfort her…

Yeah, he could do that tonight once he heads home. He could go to her room, her crying form sobbing into him. Maybe she’d be desperate enough for comfort that he could get her out of her clothes.

His erection throbbed. How satisfying it was to think he could ruin her, the pathetic exchange student before his brothers could. Mammon would be furious. _Not that he would do anything about it._

***

The fall was buzzing with noise and dancers. Mammon had snuck outside to escape Lucifer’s gaze, only narrowly avoiding detection. Which was fine, because he was well aware of the fact that Satan should be arriving any moment now.

Mammon adjusted his jacket, appreciated the reprieve from the hot night club. He had been keeping an eye on Belphegor all night, making sure he didn’t leave the club before Satan could get there. Part of him felt a thrill of excitement rush through him. Originally he expected Satan to confront him at Lamentation, fully thinking he’d only get to hear- or better yet, see- the aftermath. Now he had front row tickets.

His grin widened as he saw a rather menacing blonde approach up the street. “Welcome to the party!”

Satan barely even made eye contact, eye locked on the entrance. “Is he still inside?”

Mammon nodded and adjusted his watch. “He’s on the dance floor, left side. Lucifer is here too.”

Satan’s demon form seemed to burst forth, unable to contain himself. The malice dripped off of him, his green eyes flashing as he headed into the night club. The few demons outside smoking cowered as he brushed past them.

Mammon quickly got out his D.D.D. The least he could do was film it and sell the footage later.

***

Belphegor hadn’t paid much attention to the crowd around him, enjoying his drink and company. But the prickling hairs on the back of his neck called his attention to a menacing presence approaching him. He drew his gaze away from the female demon’s cleavage just as Satan’s hand settled on the back of his neck. He froze.

“ _ **Belphegor**_.”

He could feel the wrath emanating off his older brother and tried his best to stay chill. “If you don’t mind, I’m kind of in the _middle_ of something,” He was about to turn back to his companion, only to find that she had been smart enough to quickly leave the scene. _Bitch_.

Satan cocked his head back and tightened his grip, digging his nails into the muscles in Belphie’s neck. _How fitting_. “Of _course_ I don’t mind.”

The fourth born kicked in the back of his brother’s legs and watched with pleasure as he crumpled to the floor.

“What the **fuck** is your problem?!” Belphegor’s demon form blazed forth, his tail whipping angrily around him.

Satan pressed his heel into his back to keep him in place, goosebumps crawling up his arms as he started to feel the pleasure from his wrathful power trip. “ _ **Fuck you, you piece of shit.** I know exactly what you’ve been doing_.” Belphie let out a snarl and tried to reach for Satan’s leg, only to get his other arm brutally stepped on, pinning him more to the ground.

By this time other demons had backed away enough to watch the fight in a tight circle, hushed voices drowned out by the pounding club music. Mammon stood behind another, smart enough to have at east some barrier between himself and the commotion.

The Avatar of Wrath crouched down to whisper in Belphegor’s ear, shifting all his weight onto the foot pinning his arm. Belphegor let out a hiss. “If you don’t happen to understand _why_ this is happening, I’d be more than happy to remind you.” Satan dropped the crumpled note in front on Belphegor’s nose. His eye’s went wide for only a moment before glaring up at his assailant.

“You think this note means anything to me?!”

Satan reached out and grabbed the cow tail that was whipping everywhere _. How obnoxious_. He started twisting it, ignoring his brother’s cry. “You think I don’t recognize _your own handwriting_ after all these centuries?” A harder twist. Another cry. Maybe he should just snap it. “You must think I’m some sort of _idiot_. **_How unfortunate for you_**.” The tip of the youngest’s tail flicked in desperation.

Belphie’s eyes winced “ _Satan cut the shit!_ ”

The blonde ran his thumb over the vertebrae in his grip. _How funny that demons could be fragile, much like humans sometimes_. He pushed his thumb in between the bones, separating them. Belphegor let out a howl and reared back, trying to knock Satan off his back. Satan simply slammed his head into the concrete floor. “Do you think I’m an **_idiot_** Belphegor?” Another slam. He felt his blood running hot through his veins and reveled in the comfort. “Do you think your brother is _**stupid**_?”

Lucifer grabbed Satan by the color and yanked him off the youngest as if he weighed nothing, halting the fight before the fourth born could cause more damage. Fury was oozing off him. “ _ **You’re coming with me.**_ ”

Satan snarled but knew his time was up. He growled and let Lucifer lead him out of the nightclub. He glanced back briefly to see Belphie sitting up, wiping blood off his face, while shoving the note in his pocket. _Shit_. He should have grabbed that.

****


	13. What were you thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bried summary of last chapter for those who skipped it: Satan tracked down Belphie to The Fall, and proceeded to kick his shit in on the dance floor. Mammon filmed it and Lucifer broke it up.
> 
> This chapter: Lucifer gets involved and Satan is gonna play guard dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talks about bullying, sexual harassment, and implied rape/non-con

“What were you **thinking**?” Lucifer paced in front of the couch, looking down at his spawn. “Starting a fight in The Fall? You must understand how it looks for one of us to be fighting our own brothers. _In public_.”

Satan just stared at his hands blankly, replaying the situation in his head. _He didn’t grab the note. He had no proof._ “Lucifer, you know I can keep myself in check but-“

“ **Do I**? Can I really believe that after what just happened?” Lucifer turned and glared down at the blonde. “ _You broke_ _his_ _tail_. If I didn’t stop you you might have tortured him to death.”

Satan scoffed. _It would have been nice_. “Big words coming from someone who locked him in the attic.”

Lucifer grabbed him by the shirt collar. _“Do you really think now is the best time to talk back to me?_ ” He searched his face for a response, but when he got none he snarled and pushed him back into the sofa. “Don’t forget who you **are**.”

Satan hit the couch and shrugged his shoulder. He wouldn’t grant Lucifer the satisfaction of bullying him around. “You really think I let loose for no reason? Wasn’t it _you_ that taught me self restraint? _Doesn’t that make you the failure here?”_

The eldest bristled “ **Watch your fucking tongue**.”

Satan kept quiet for a moment. Maybe he didn’t need proof. Lucifer would put MC’s safety and education first anyway, right? After all, her success directly affected Diavolo.

“Belphegor has been abusing MC.”

That got Lucifer to stop his pacing.

Satan sat up a bit straighter. _Here goes nothing_. “Simeon caught him hurting her at school. And I found a note from him, directed to her.”

Lucifer flexed his jaw. “Where’s the note?”

“Belphegor has it. I brought it to The Fall and he took it from me.”

The oldest brother pinched the bridge of his nose. “… _When_ did Simeon see him hurt her? Why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

Satan averted his gaze. Yeah, he probably should have brought Lucifer in on this earlier. Maybe all this could have been nipped in the bud much quicker. “ I don’t know exactly when it happened. Simeon only came forward about it today. He told Mammon.”

Lucifer tightened the glove on his left hand, clearly aggravated that this had been going on without his knowledge. He studied Satan for a moment, and seemed to decide his punishment could wait until he sorted more of this out. “You’re dismissed.”

Satan looks up at him. “What are you going to do?”

Lucifer adjusted his opposite glove this time, mulling it over. “I’m not sure yet, but I suggest you leave before I change my mind about dismissing you.”

Feeling done for the night, Satan exhaled and left the room.

****

Belphegor was always appreciative of how fast demons healed, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t furious over what Satan had done to him. _Bastard_. But it didn’t matter. He had the note back and for now he was set on getting home. How did Satan even end up with the note? Had the human given it to him? Did Satan steal the glory of comforting her in her distressed state?

 _ **Fuck Satan**_.

It was late, and after the fight most of the party had left The Fall.

_Fuck every demon that didn’t step in to stop it. Even Mammon had just stood by the sidelines._

Fucking _pussy_.

Belphie pushed past the entrance doors and started to walk down the hall. He needed to take out all this pent up frustration. How _dare_ that blonde shithead ambush him in public. Now every other demon had seen him get beat into the ground. Him, the powerful 7th born. _How fucking dare he._

He had even scared away the small bimbo with him. He paused in his tracks. Right. He wanted to stop by MC’s room. She could help out his frustration. The idea that Satan might have been with her first infuriated him. He, the Avatar of Sloth, should have been the one to corrupt her. _Her and her stupid fucking face._

Belphie quietly made his way down the hallway, towards her room. She didn’t need to be awake. He could work with her asleep. He rounded the corner and nearly stopped in his tracks, seeing Satan leaning against the wall, right outside her door.

_Fuck_.

Belphegor simply held his gaze and continued to walk by, towards his room. Satan looked down on him as he passed. Did the bastard know he was going to sneak into the human’s room? He broke eye contact and made his way to his room, not so delicately slamming the door.

*

Satan watched as he slammed the door and took a deep breath. He had a feeling that after tonight, maybe someone should keep an eye on MC’s door. He had really wanted Belphegor not to be dumb enough to do anything after Satan’s very clear warning at The Fall, but he wasn’t one to take chances either.

He sank to the floor and stared at his hands. He really would have kept torturing him if he had the chance. He couldn’t even deny it. He wondered for a moment if it was regret he was feeling? _No, probably not._ He looked up at the small door plate reading out MC’s name. He wondered if this human girl would be afraid of him if she saw that. _Probably_. His stomach twisted with the idea that if she had been there she might have tried to stop it. Would he have been able to hold back if that was the case? Or would she also get hurt?

He put his head in his hands for a moment. It sickened him to think about her getting hurt from his anger. But he was the personification of Wrath? _Wouldn’t that be a huge risk, if they spent more time together?_

He lifted his head to glance at his watch. It was late, but not nearly as late as he usually stayed up. He considered going to his room to read. But maybe Belphegor would come back. Maybe he should just bring a book here? Was it weird to sit in front of her door, guarding it like some dog? Probably but he wasn’t sure if he cared.

The door cracked open and MC peaked her head into the hallway. “Satan?”

He jumped back to a standing position, moving a hand to behind his head “MC! Sorry, did I wake you?”

She blinked sleepily and let out a small yawn. “It depends? Did you slam a door just now?” She looked him up and down, a bit confused, and then worried. “Satan you have blood on your sweater!”

He looked down. _Ha, yeah, he did._ Belphie’s blood had left a few small splatters near the hem. A small price to pay. “Oh, would you look at that.” He paused. Wouldn’t blood freak her out? Maybe he should cover it up? “It’s probably just coffee.”

The human girl shook her head, and opened her door wider, ushering him in. “No, that’s blood. I can get it out if you want.”

Satan only blinked. “Right now?”

“Just come in.”

He felt the tingle of the pact activate. What a weird time for it to happen. He entered into her room, and she softly shut the door behind him. Her room was still dark, but the fairy light above her bed which were tucked into the plant vines gave him enough light to work with.

“Give me your sweater.”

Another tingle. Twice in one night too. He complied and took off his sweater, carefully handing her the garment, afraid of her touching the blood. “Sorry to keep you up like this.”

MC shook her head, walking around the corner to her bathroom. She turned the sink on and pugged the drain. “I don’t mind.” She turned her head towards him and gave him a sleep smile. “I accidentally fell asleep early, so I’ll have enough rest for tomorrow regardless.”

Satan shifted and gingerly took a seat on the end of her bed. He glanced at her study materials, strewn about on her tiny desk by the window. It was a strange feeling, to go from so revoltingly angry to awkward in the matter of a few hours. He wondered for a moment if maybe he should insist on leaving anyway. She was still just human, and sleep was important. But something in him said to stay. Afterall, what better way to make sure Belphegor doesn’t start shit than by being with her.

He chewed on his cheek. It wasn’t possible for him to guard her forever though.

MC came back from the bathroom, a gentle happiness radiating off her. “It’ll have to sit like that for a while, but it should be good by morning.” She came over and climbed back onto her bed, settling back into the blankets. “Are you tired?”

He relaxed a bit. He didn’t realize how tense he had been. “A bit but I’m fine. It’s just been… a long night.” He looked down at his t-shirt. “MC, can I ask you something?”

She beamed at him. _Fuck_. “Sure. What’s on your mind?”

The fourth born thought for a moment. He hoped that this wouldn’t make her feel awkward, but it was likely it would. “Has… Has Belphegor been bullying you?”

He could sense her stiffen a bit. _Yeah, he figured as much_. “I just get the feeling he’s not being the nicest to you.”

MC adjusted her blanket. “Uhm.” She nervously looked at the wall, and then back at the bed. Anywhere but him. “I uh,”

“Look. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. But if it helps you feel more safe there are… things I can do to help you.” He turned to face her, hoping he could get his point across without bumbling like an idiot. “If he’s making your school life harder, I can walk with you between classes, or I-“

“Satan,” Her voice was barely a whisper. “I don’t want to make this a bigger problem than it is.”

_Then it was a problem._

He leaned forward, placing a hand on her knee. “MC, I would never want to make your life more difficult.” He felt color rush into his cheeks. “I just want you to feel safe.”

The human wiped at one of her eyes with a sleeve. _Was she crying?_ “You’re the sweetest.”

What a weird thing to say to a demon. _Why did he love that?_

She took a deep shaky breath and met his gaze. She seemed more steady. “Satan, I want to tell you. But I’m a bit nervous.” That confession alone was all he needed but he decided to let her continue. She took another breath. “Belphegor has been... less than nice to me. It’s gotten especially bad the last month of so.”

His heart sank. _A month? But even before that…?_

“He grabs me really hard by the wrist and drags me with him places. He corners me into hanging out with him. He… “ Her lip trembled a bit, but she steeled herself. “He’s been the major reason my studies have been falling behind. And I’m starting to get nervous about running into him.”

Satan placed his hand over hers. They were warm and stilled at his action. He had a strong feeling, knowing how his brother was, and he felt it was safe enough to ask. “Has Belphegor forced himself on you?”

He felt her hands tense under his. He squeezed in reassurance.

“He hasn’t touched me. I mean, he’s grazed against me a few times, but they could have been accidents.” Satan felt the familiar fury from earlier rush into his limbs, but he kept himself still. “He’s made me uncomfortable mostly from what he says.”

“You don’t need to say more, if you want to leave it at that.”

She shook her head. Something about her seemed more confident. His heart swelled at the idea. “No it’s alright.” She turned her palms up and pressed them against his. “ He’s made comments about the uniforms mostly.” She turned her head up to look at the vines above her bed. Satan became engrossed in the way the lights danced on her eyes.

“He’s thrown my things and told me to pick them up… I think to try and see me bend over in my skirt.” She looked back at Satan. He wrapped his fingers into hers in support. “He took my socks after gym class one time. It was that day where you asked me if I had forgotten to do laundry, remember?”

Satan nodded. He had scolded her for breaking dress code. “Yeah, I remember.”

She continued “He told me I wouldn’t get them back unless I traded a pair of underwear for them. I ended up just buying new socks.” She sighed, relieved to finally be telling someone all this. “Somehow it doesn’t sound like it’s that bad when I say it out loud. It just sounds like I’m describing boys teasing girls...”

“No.”

She blinked. “No?”

Satan shook his head “He’s harassing you. There’s no excuse. “ He was angry but it stayed back while he talked. “He’s making you feel unsafe. And I can’t stand that.” He paused again. “You have a pact right? Why don’t you just use it to make him stop?”

MC shifted a bit, pulling her hands out from his. The loss of contact killed him. “I don’t know if it’s quite that bad.”

Satan wasn’t going to accept that. “Do you want me to walk with you in between classes? Or would you rather this continued for the rest of the year? ” He was fairly sure he’d just try to do it anyway, regardless of her answer.

She thought for a moment before giving him a short nod. “I think I’d like that. If you walked with me, that is.”

He leaned back, pleased he wouldn’t have to play that scenario off as a coincidence. “Deal.”

The human seemed content and settled down into her bed a bit more. “So what’s the story with the blood?”

_Oh no, not letting her in on that one_. Not yet. “I had a nose bleed earlier. Must have dripped onto my sweater without me noticing.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Aren’t demons wildly fast at healing? How can you even get a nose bleed?”

He pursed his lips. _Yeah, that was a weak excuse_. “Why does a simple human girl know how to get blood out of clothes?” He grinned and leaned towards her again “Were you a serial killer up in the human world?”

Her face flushed bright red. “Most girls know how to do this…”

Satan wasn’t catching on. “Huh?” And then it clicked. His face started to burn up to match hers.

She mumbled under her breath, not sure how to diffuse the awkward tension “…We can just say I’m a serial killer…”

He nodded curtly. “Sounds good.”

*********


	14. I’ll pay you 5,000 Grimm to fuck off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan and MC start walking to classes together and Satan is mad blushy. Enjoy some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a snippet fic that’s a rewrite of one of Satan’s phone calls- originally I had wanted to include it as a chapter but posted it on it’s one so people could read it as a one shot. Feel free to check it out!

A few days had gone by and Satan had kept his word, waiting for MC outside of her classes to walk with her to the next one. They didn’t have any together, so some of the walks were a bit out of his way, but he didn’t mind. It also granted him far too much satisfaction to have Belphie see him before and after their class together.

Satan looked over MC’s shoulder as she stopped by a locker to swap her textbooks. “Did you have plans for after school today?”

She looked up at him briefly and turned her attention back to rearranging her bag. “Just stopping by the art room and heading home. You?”

He wondered if he could be smooth enough for this to seem casual. “Well, the student council meeting is moved to tomorrow, so actually…” He brought his gaze down to her, trying to read her “I was thinking about stopping by that new cafe that opened up in downtown.”

She perked up a bit and closed her locker. “There’s a new one?”

“If you’d like, I’d be happy if you came along.” He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to smooth away the blush that grew there. “We can just walk home after, it’s not that far.”

MC pursed her lips, pretending to really mull it over. “I dunno, mother always told me not to walk with strange demons to café’s…”

He nudged her side “I’m not that strange.”

“You’re a bit strange.”

They started off towards her next class, happily falling into their new routine. He waved at her from the doorway as she took her seat, and she returned it with a bright smile. He could feel his heart thunder in his skull. How did he end up being so lucky, getting to spend time with her like this.

He turned and continued back where he came from, towards his own class. And tonight he’d get to bring her to a cafe. Was this a date? He reddened. If she didn’t think of it as a date, was it weird if he did? _Probably_. He mentally kicked himself. No, they’re just going to check it out and go home. Nothing date like about it.

“Yo Satan!”

Mammon stuck his arm up and waved. The blonde quickly tried to compose himself- not that it mattered much, since it was just Mammon. 

“Hey,” Satan approached his older brother, still baffled that somehow Mammon had placed into their advanced trigonometry course. They entered into the lecture hall together and took their seats. They had about 15 minutes before the robes or would arrive. Being obsessed with Grimm apparently had at least one good effect on Mammon’s grades.

“Did you see the video?? It’s goin’ viral like crazy!”

Satan cocked an eyebrow. “What video?” He was up to date with all the big animal videos so he half expected to already know. But Mammon didn’t care much for those videos. So that probably wasn’t it.

Mammon dug his D.D.D. Out of his pocket and started hastily bringing up the video. When he turned the screen to Satan, he felt his face pale. It was a video of him beating Belphie from the other night.

He tried to snatch away Mammon’s phone, but he was too slow. “Mammon, please delete that.” He glanced to the rows behind him to see if anyone overheard, but Mammon’s laughter pulled him back.

“Delete it?? Do ya know how many subscribers I’ve gotten?!” Mammon pocketed the device and leaned into his younger brother, all to happy to have something he wanted. “You’re gonna have ta pay me to take it down!”

Satan groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Mammon, please, MC can NOT see this.” He felt his chest tighten at the idea. If she saw that video what would she possibly think of him? And especially after they had that long talk about what had been going on, it made him look like a psycho wanting revenge. _For a girl he wasn’t even dating_. 

Mammon could sense the distress but ignored it. No way was he not using his leverage. “Pay up, blondie. I’ll delete it once you doooo-“

“How much?”

Mammon blinked. _Holy shit did that actually work_? “5,000 grimm. And, AND,” Mammon rubbed his chin, hoping to milk Satan for what he was worth, “I want unlimited access to your cursed tomes.”

Satan didn’t even hesitate. “Deal.”

A blink. “Wait, _really_? Ya aren’t gonna try and haggle me down?”

Satan gritted his teeth, already pulling out his wallet. “Delete the fucking video Mammon.”

“Alright alright.” Mammon cursed under his breath. _He should have asked for 10,000._

****

  
The human girl turned, a smile on her face as they stopped in front of the art room. “If you want you can wait here. It’ll only take a moment.”

Satan returned the smile, unable to keep himself from the action. “I don’t mind coming in either. It’s been a while since I’ve been in.”

She pushed the large swinging doors open, holding one of them for a second out of courtesy for him. She walked over to a drying rack to check on a project of hers, giving him a moment to absorb the surroundings. It certainly had been a while. He never seemed to make it over this way, always choosing his electives based on academic gains rather than the more… expressive.

MC nearly skipped back over to him, the hop in her step too cute. “It’s not ready yet, so we can just go.”

He craned his neck to try and see a bit better “Is it not ready or do you just not want me to see it yet?” A cocky grin broke out on his face as he started to walk.

Her eyes widened and she quickly pushed against his chest, half laughing since she knew she was powerless in this regard. “Satan! NO, please, don’t!” She shrieked a bit when he took another step and she slid against the floor like she weighed nothing “Stop!”

A tingle and he stopped in his tracks. While she wasn’t the most skilled in magic, and he knew he could break out of the command easily, he humored her and stopped short. “Fine fine, you win!” He held his hands up in defeat and let out a chuckle as she gave him a warning smack on the shoulder.

She turned him around and pushed him out of the art room. Rather, he let her push her out of the art room, both of them laughing as they exited. Walking towards the exit so they could head on their way to the cafe, Satan let himself fall a step behind so he could watch her without having to play it off. Ever since their late night discussion, he hadn’t seen as much stress or worry on her face. He couldn’t help but hope he was the reason.

And maybe, that he could keep being the reason.

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOWOW. You guys are so incredibly nice, Thank you for all the kind words of encouragement and kudos!


	15. How dare she.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes another appearance and Belphie is angsty.

MC gently closed her bedroom door behind her with a satisfying click as the latch settled into place. The cafe itself wasn’t anything special, but spending the time with her favorite of the brothers? She let herself smile wildly as the tossed her bag onto her bed. She felt incredible. Better than she felt she could handle.

Tucking some hair behind her ear she decided to take the night to herself, favoring the idea of daydreaming a bit before sleeping rather than her usual studying. She shrugged off her blazer and started to make herself comfortable, readying for a long night of listless sighing. She knew herself well enough, and was fine in just thinking about the guy she had just spent all day with.

She wondered to herself if it was really alright for Satan to be walking her to and from classes. He had separate classes, and since they were advanced placement most of them took place on the opposite end of campus. She worried her lip for a moment. He definitely was more than happy to do it though. She knew him well enough to see if those smiles were a mask or not.

She swapped her uniform for a loose t-shirt and gym shorts, dropping herself onto the bed. And today at the cafe neither of them had been able to stop being goofballs. The clerk had even shushed them a few times, clearly annoyed with their behavior. A blush creeped onto her cheeks recalling how Satan had insisted on her trying most every devilish pastry they offered, insisting the extra’s could just be given to Beel.   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut. There were a few different points where she caught him looking at her with a certain expression. A hopeful part of her screamed that he clearly was giving her a look of adoration, but she shook the thought away. Better not to get your hopes up, right? Plus, she knew better than to try to read between the lines. Half the time nothing would be there anyway.

But that didn’t matter right now. Right now all she wanted to think about was her day. At least, the last half of it. She thought back to how he questioned her about her art project incessantly, and how much fun he seemed to find it to tease her over it. She knew he only did it because of her reaction in the art room, but she was thankful for it anyway.

She reached down and pulled out her notebooks from her tote, figuring it was better to get everything put away before she became too comfortable. Walking over to place them on her desk, she jumped when she heard loud knocking on her door.

“MC? Are you decent?”

A flush creeped up her neck. Lucifer had walked in on her one time while she was getting ready for school- not that he had seen anything, but now he always asked if “she was decent” and every time it made her remember that dreadful memory. Thanks.

“You can come in, Lucifer.”

The eldest brother opened the door and looked around, an air of calm judgment about him before closing the door. His eyes landed on her, and he let himself show her a thin smile. “How are you doing?”

MC offered him her desk chair, feeling uneasy about the sudden visit. “Yeah, uh, I’m fine. What brings you here?” She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a bit unusual for him to check on people at this time of day. He never deviated from his schedule.

Lucifer sat down with all the grace of a royal prince, his coal flourishing a bit at the movement. She couldn’t help but wonder if he did that to show off.

“I was curious as to why you were back so late,” He cast his eyes down at her arms before settling back to her face. “I trust you have finished your homework?”

She shifted a bit and decided to sit on her bed. Her room wasn’t messy but it wasn’t tidy either. Maybe he was going to be mad about that? “I actually finished it all in class today.” She paused, but when he continued to stare at her she started to feel a bit defensive. “I wanted to make sure I didn’t have to do it when I got home.”

Lucifer finally let his eyes wander around her room a bit. “Where were you today?” He glanced at her from the side “After school, that is.”

Was he mad that she didn’t return home right away? “I uh, I just went with Satan to a new cafe in town.” 

Lucifer paused. He didn’t seem to expect that answer. “Ah, I see.”

An awkward silence settled over her, and while it only lasted a few seconds she felt herself being suffocated by his imposing presence in her small room. She dreaded the idea that Lucifer might think they went on a date together. Hopefully he wouldn’t try to assume anything. _But why was he asking?_

“MC, you know that you can come to me, Barbados or Lord Diavolo with any problems you might be having, correct?” He looked at her face again, but this time he seemed more relaxed. Concerned, maybe? “It’s important to us and everyone here that your time as an exchange student goes smoothly.”

  
The human simply gave him a quizzical look, but nodded slowly. “Yes, of course.”

Lucifer nodded, and rose from the chair with the same elegance he always seemed to have. “I’ll leave you to yourself then. Don’t stay up too late.” 

Before she could utter a word he had already left her room, the sound of the door closing jarring her a bit.

_What was that all about?_

She took a moment, spacing out a bit as she settled her eyes back on the chair Lucifer had just occupied. Had he heard about her detention? Maybe he was angry with her for not reporting in about what she was doing everyday? She took a deep breath. _Was she doing something wrong?_

She tried her best to push it out of her mind, not wanting to worry herself to sleep. Couldn’t she just go back to thinking about her day with Satan? The pastries? Please? She let herself fall back onto her bed. She was having such a good day, too.

  
*****

Belphie stared at the ceiling above his bed. He had been doing his best to avoid Satan since the fight. Much to his dismay, this also meant avoiding MC, as they happened to be hanging off each other lately. 

_Tch. What were they, dating now_? Satan played one hell of a guard dog and he _hated_ it.

The Avatar of Sloth turned over on his bed, trying to settle deeper into his pillow. That fight had _humiliated_ him. HIM, one of the rulers of hell. In front of so many well known demons. Mammon had even uploaded a video to DevilTube, immortalizing his humiliation. He grimaced. _Fuck Mammon._ And even more so, _fuck Satan._  
  
Belphie was only more infuriated with the human than he had been though. If it wasn’t for her, that note wouldn’t have been discovered and none of this would have happened. It was _her_ fault. How dare she let something so important, so intimately meant for her be exposed to anyone else. How **_dare_** she.

Belphegor couldn’t relax. Satan and that human had ruined the comfort he found in sleep. He needed a release, something to relax him again. Maybe then he could go back to how things were. 

He thought of all the ways he could repay the human for what had happened to him. How he could pass on the karma that Satan had brought to him.

Ah, yes. Karma.

How fitting that such a despicable waste of space would receive what was once given to him by the one she trusted the most. He let a grin fall onto his face as he relaxed more. Yeah, she was definitely going to make use of herself. _Finally_.

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll are killing me with the encouragement. Now I kinda want to make writing stuff like this more than just a one off thing.  
> In other news the Paws and Claws event has ridiculous costumes, Belphie’s being the worst imo. Satan just looks like a theater kid wearing cat ears. Which feels pretty accurate ngl


	16. Love advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan seeks out some of his brothers, hoping to find out if they’d ever fallen in love with a human or witch before.

Satan had been staring at his bookshelf for probably the last hour.   
He let out another sigh and shifted his gaze towards a different spine. But even if he did tell her how he felt, it would make the rest of the year awkward, wouldn’t it? Especially if she didn’t return the feelings.  
She was just as happy and calm when she was with Mammon. He couldn’t just assume she felt the same way he did.

“Tch.”

And what if he did confess to her? What then? Would things continue as they are? Or would things change? Either way she was only an exchange student. She couldn’t stay forever. Hell, she wouldn’t even _live_ forever. He felt anger burn the back of his throat as the thought crossed his mind. _No, she wouldn’t live forever_. With how old she was she had less than a century left.  
He bit his cheek, trying to quell his rising emotions. Was it really this pointless? Was it this pointless for other people? Did this even _happen_ to other demons?  
He drew his eyes to a green spine. He had read all these books and still felt like he knew nothing. Maybe it was because he was the youngest. He hadn’t existed as long as any of his brothers. Maybe one of them could give him some insight.  
Even Belphegor, the weakest of them had been alive much longer than him. Satan’s brow furrowed. It’s likely even he had fallen in love with someone before. The idea was kind of sickening, thinking of him that way.

Satan finally pulled himself off the armchair, deciding to find one of his brothers. Any of them would do. Well, except for Belphegor. Fuck that guy.

Satan pulled on his sweater, hoping he could get some answers. There were some things books just couldn’t teach you.

  
****

“Ooooh, you want to ask about my past, hm?” Asmodeus winked and sat down in his vanity chair with a flourish. “Come! Let me give you all the juicy gossip!”

Satan hesitantly took a seat at the edge of his brother’s bed. “I’m not looking for gossip, Asmo,” He felt _so fucking awkward._ Maybe he should have asked someone else. “I just want to know if you’ve ever fallen in love before.”

Asmo hummed and twirled a piece of hair around his finger “Are you asking to compare it to what you’re going through? Hm??”

Blush shot into Satan’s cheeks. “ Th-that’s not- I have a creative writing project for class, and i-it’s a prompt on being in love…” _Such a dumb cover._

If Asmo saw through it though, he pretended not to. “Ah, well, “ He leaned back in his chair, staring wistfully at the ceiling. “I’m the Avatar of Lust, you know. People often confuse Lust and Love.”

Satan paused. He forgot for a moment that maybe lust could be affecting his emotions. “But have you ever been in love?”

Asmo pursed his lips. “There’s been a few times. Mostly with like-minded witches,” He smiled, recalling the memories. “They always broke things off once they realized I would stay more beautiful though,”

Satan frowned. Maybe this really was going nowhere. “How did you know it was love and not lust?”

Asmo laughed “Darling, lust is my being. When you see past someone’s body, their looks, and really focus on wanting to spend time with who they are, that’s love.” Asmo’s grin deepened “Not that looks aren’t important!”

Satan had a deadpan look on his face. This _was_ going nowhere. “I’m leaving.”

“No, wait-! Don’t you want to hear about the time I-“

Satan forced a smile “Goodbye, Asmo,” and closed the door loudly behind him. 

  
****

Mammon rewatched the video of Satan slamming Belphegor’s head by the horns. He deleted the original file, sure, but that didn’t stop other people from re-uploading it to DevilTube. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of awe over the wrathful demon. Despite being the youngest in age, it was impressive that even with such a short time (compared to his brothers) Satan had become stronger than half of them. If this kept up, Mammon wouldn’t be surprised if he eventually became on parr with Lucifer in terms of power. _Realistically, how different were they_?

He paused the video and thought back to how desperate his brother had been about keeping MC from seeing the video. Mammon tapped his chin. He didn’t think MC would really be that upset by it. Afterall, she knew they were demons. Violence was common enough.

The video fell away as he got an incoming call. He didn’t even hesitate to pick it up.

“Yo, Satan! Whatcha need?”

  
***

Mammon strolled over to the garden bench. Satan really seemed to love this spot huh?  
“What’s got you bothered this time kiddo?”

Satan patted the spot next to him. “I told you I don’t like being called that.”

“Whatever. What’dya want from the Great Mammon?”

Satan was glad they didn’t have to deal with pleasantries. “Mammon, have you ever fallen for a human or witch?”

“Tons of times.” Mammon gave him a toothy grin. “Finally lookin’ for the birds ‘n bees talk huh?”

“I would rather die.”

Mammon nudged his elbow into the blonde’s ribs. “C’mon! Why else wouldya be askin’?!”

Satan shooed his elbow away. “Look a lot’s been on my mind lately, can you just tell me?”

“Yeah yeah, sure.” Mammon scrunched his nose, trying to recall. “I’ve had a few girlfriends that were witches. Only one of them really meant anything.” Another pause. “She dumped me after she found out I was the reason her money was disappearin’, ” 

“What a shock.” 

“Have you ever been told you’re a dick? Because ya are.”

Satan tried to suppress his eye roll.

“Look. I don’t know what ya want me to tell ya. We dated, it was fun, she went broke, I got kicked out. What more can I say?” Mammon raised his hands in a shrug. “Most witches are business only. Best if you don’t mess with ‘em unless you gain something out of the exchange.”

  
****

  
“Beel, can I ask you something?”

Beelzebub spooned another helping of curry into his mouth and nodded. “Thurfe”

Satan pulled himself into the stool across from him in the kitchen. Hopefully Beel had some insight. “You’ve spent a long time around humans, right?”

Beel swallowed and had the courtesy to answer before taking another bite. “Yeah, of course.”

“So, have you ever become really fond of one? Because you spent so much time with them?” 

Another swallow. “You mean like MC? Yeah, she’s nice, I like when she gives me her snacks…”  
Satan dropped his shoulders. “No Beel. I mean, with other humans. Ones you’ve made pacts with?” He watched his brother clear his bowl and set it to the side, exchanging it for a sports drink.

Beel was quiet for a moment and stared at the label of the bottle. “Actually,” He mindlessly undid the seal on the top “There was one human I really liked.”

Satan perked up. “How long ago was this?”

Beel took a swig. “A few centuries ago.”

Satan was shocked. Funny how Beel seemed to be the one he needed to talk to, not Asmo. 

Beel closed the bottle and sat it down. “Whenever I think back on it I lose my appetite…” He was staring at the table, a half frown starting on his face. “I had made a pact with her father. He was obsessed with food and the wealth that came with it. At that time, Human’s hoarded food to have power over each other.”

“That sounds more like greed to me.”

Beel nodded. “Mammon had refused to make a pact with him because he wouldn’t get anything out of it. So I did it instead.” He crossed his arms and rested on them. “He had a daughter. She was so nice…”

Satan felt a pang in his heart. He could see how this was going to be painful for Beel to recall. But he needed to know more. “Were you in love with her?”

Beel glanced up at his brother. “I don’t know. I think so?” He looked away again. “She always gave me offerings. And sometimes she would ask me to walk with her to the town market when they sold their food.”

A smile eased onto Beel’s face. “She would always save me slabs of meat. We would cook together, and I would show her new recipes. She was really good at cooking…” His smile slowly faded “She only lived for a short time.”

Satan’s heart dropped. This was exactly what he had wanted to hear about, but now he regretted it. Clearly Beel was still upset about this. “Beel, how long did she live for?”

“I met her when she was 15. She died at 25.” Beel straightened his back and grabbed the sports drink again. “Her father had killed her when he found out she had been giving me some of his food.”

Satan stared at his brother. Only ten years. How could he be so calm? “What did you do?”

Beel took another gulp of his drink. “I killed the father, of course.” He swished the reddish liquid around it’s bottle, admiring how the light refracted off it. “He violated our pact. So I terminated him.”

They sat in silence for a bit, Satan trying to collect his thoughts. He knew Beel was powerful, and a demon, but somehow couldn’t picture his gentle giant of a brother acting out of revenge. She must have been worth killing for. That idea made his heart clench.

Beel glanced back at his brother. “You okay?”

Satan was still feeling a bit guilty he dragged that information out of his brother. But maybe it’s what he needed to hear? “Is that the only time you’ve been in love?”

Beel shrugged. “I don’t know.” He settled a hand on his stomach “The feeling of being hungry overrides most of my feelings. But,” He finished off the sports drink. “I still really miss her.”

Satan nodded and decided to leave his brother. No use in prying into more painful memories. He exited the kitchen, wondering if he’d have to see MC die at some point. No, it was impossible not to. He would live for centuries and centuries more. _It was inevitable_.

  
*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, from here on out I’m starting to slow down on ideas? Like I have a lot still but none of them line up into what would be a good story, if that makes sense.  
> In other news I also only have a few days left before I have to go back to work, and I’m dreading it tbh. I low key enjoyed the forced vacation.  
> Edit: I’ve seen it a few times, but how do you attach an image/fan art to a work on here? Any help greatly appreciated!


	17. A Date?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan decides to finally do something for himself. Peep the end to see the line art of one of his SSR cards I finally figured out how to upload.

It had been days of torture, watching MC laugh with Satan at school, only to come home to the same scene. They were spending more time together, and it was _sickening_. Belphie couldn’t stop himself from obsessing over the idea that Satan had already tempted her, marking her body for himself. _It should have been him_. 

He was waiting for the right moment. _Any_ moment. But somehow he couldn’t seem to catch MC on her own. Even if Satan wasn’t there, Mammon, Beel, or any of his other brothers gave her too much attention for him to find a moment where she was by herself.

Belphegor was eating sick of waiting.

  
*****

Satan had been walking around outside, trying to take in fresh air. Or rather, as fresh as it could be in the depths of Hell. He kicked a few stones as he wandered. Maybe he was just going to go for it. He imagined that not saying anything to her would just make him more miserable once she left.

And if she didn’t return the feelings? What then?  
His cheeks dusted pink. Hopefully he could play it off as platonic? No, that was stupid. She wasn’t an idiot. He scrunched his nose. She was only here for one year. She was an exchange student, she had her own life to eventually. Would he be able to live with himself if he said nothing? And even if she didn’t return the feelings, living out what was left of her time here was so small compared to the rest of his life. Wouldn’t that be fine? Or would it torture him just as much as not saying anything at all? He couldn’t stand all these what-ifs. That was the part about crushing on her that he hated the most. 

And then there was her mortality. His heart ached, thinking back to Beel. Only ten years together. But Beel seemed to think back on her fondly. After such a short time, to have that much of an impact? Imagine longer together. He had his whole life to grieve, maybe for once he could be selfish and just go for it. Maybe he could give her the best life possible. Even if he was the Avatar of Wrath, he couldn’t help but want to give her everything he could.  
He fantasized for a moment about a kitchen he had never cooked in, spending time with MC while she stirred a pot. Laughing as they told each other jokes from their spots in her kitchen. Something like a life together. 

He slowed and looked back at Lamentation. He had only stayed on it’s grounds, but he felt like he had been walking for hours. Well, he probably had. They hadn’t even been on a date yet and here he was imagining their life together. The fourth born sighed. What’s the point of all this wondering? He had wasted so much time on this endless loop of thoughts he was sure he would go mad.

Fuck it.

Satan turned and started heading back into the house. Maybe he wouldn’t confess right away, but he could at least ask her out on a date. Yeah, that’s a good idea. He could test the waters that way. People did that all the time, right?  
_Right_?

He felt his heart start to hammer away as he climbed the steps to the back entrance. There was a new bookstore opening up. He could just bring her there and if things went well, he’d go from there. He entered, his footsteps picking up pace as he went to the library. He needed a quiet place so he could sit and think about what he was going to say.

He let himself fall into an armchair, a tension spreading across his face as he dug out his D.D.D.  
He paused, finger hovering above her chat head. _How should he do this again_?

He gulped and pressed. He was done wasting all this time.

  
_Satan: Are you free tomorrow?_

_Satan: Because I was hoping we could go to the new bookstore together._

  
A few minutes passed, Satan just staring at his screen. Fuck, he should have called so he didn’t have to wait for her to read his texts. _Why did he even text?_   
Luckily floating text dots popped onto the screen next to her icon. 

_MC: Let’s go!_

_Satan: It’s decided then._

Satan felt his heart soar. She not only said yes but responded punctually! His grin spread ear to ear as he scanned over her two words again and again.   
He paused. Wait, what if she just thought they were hanging out like normal? They had been spending so much time together, this probably just seemed like a casual invite.

He reread his own texts and hers. _Fuck_. It did just sound like casually hanging out. _Good job dumbass_. 

_Satan: Hang on._

_Satan: Let me rephrase that…_   
  
_Satan: MC…_

Satan swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Fuck it, let’s do this.

_Satan: Let’s go on a date._

_Satan: That’s what I wanted to write._

Satan could feel a slight tremor in his fingers. Not the same tremor he felt when rage boiled beneath his surface, but for the first time in so long, he recognized that he was not only nervous, but maybe a bit scared.  
He smirked to himself. Scared over asking a human on a date. _Him_ , the Avatar of Wrath. Who would have thought.

_Satan: Are you interested in coming with me if it’s considered a date?_

He didn’t even have a chance to wait for her answer.

_MC: Totally! I’m looking forward to it!_

Satan had to stop himself from throwing his phone across the library in excitement.

_Satan: Good. I’m looking forward to our date as well._

_Satan: Let’s meet up at Silent Avenue._

_Satan: I’ll see you tomorrow then._

He added in the sticker blowing a kiss for good measure, only to instantly regret it. _Too strong_. He locked his phone and let out the breath he had been holding.

He had his first date.

Satan felt a welling in his chest as he jumped up from his chair. He had a date! **She said yes?!**

*****

  
MC threw her phone into her bag and pressed her hands to her face, trying desperately to hide her blush. **Satan had just… asked her out??**

Mammon looked up from the slot machine he was sitting at “Oi! Do you still have your tokens-“ He noticed the blush and grinned like a cat “Aaahhh, _someone’s_ thinking of blondie!”

“Mammon STOP.”

He shuddered at the tingle of their pact. “What’s the big idea using your pact over somethin’ like teasin’?” He motioned to her “C’mon, I need more tokens!”

“Mammon, you already used up the rest of mine.”

“What?!” Mammon threw his hands up in the air. “This machine must be rigged!”

MC could barely register any of that though. A date. _With Satan_. In the back of her mind she acknowledged the irony of going on a date with the devil. Her parents would flip. But that didn’t matter.   
MC felt her cheeks burning. _What was she even going to wear??_

“Oi!” Mammon rested a hand on her shoulder, calling her back to reality. “Do all humans get brain mush or is it just you?”

“I’m sorry, I just…” She took a breath. An idea hit her. “Mammon, want to go shopping?”

The second born lit up. “Now you’re talkin’! Let’s go!” And promptly started to push her out of the casino he had dragged her into.

********

enjoy this line art of the SSR card “Be You”. I made sure to keep it very accurate. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. So happy to get to this point. Thanks for all the encouragement and kudos! Hell, this even got me to dust off my deviantart account just so I could upload a drawing at the end.


	18. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan and MC finally go on a date.

Satan held the door open for MC, silently cursing himself out. She had shown up to their date looking adorable- not that she wasn’t usually, but somehow the devil found himself totally unprepared for this.

Her normal tomboyish look was always something he found endearing, from her bob hairstyle to the casual way she dressed. Today she had taken him be surprise by wearing a cute pastel green blouse with a high waisted pleated skirt. He was pretty sure he’d only seen her wear a skirt in one other outfit- the school uniform.

“So, you haven’t been here before?” MC turned her face back at him as the door swung shut behind them. His breath hitched in his throat. _C’mon, pull it together_

“Not yet.” He rubbed the back of his neck to try and soothe away the creeping blush. “I’m glad you said yes to coming with me.”  
MC beamed a smile at him. “I wouldn’t pass it up for anything.”

They fell into a quiet conversation, meandering through the bookstore. Even though Satan felt tense at first he quickly felt at ease. He couldn’t ask for more really, being in a bookstore and with such a lovely person.  
In one of the aisles he found a book entitled “Racing Video Games for Dummies” and couldn’t help but laugh as MC playfully slapped his shoulder when he held it out to her. Satan feigned offense at her gentle hit and nudged his shoulder into her as he reached to put the book back on the shelf.

After some time they ended up in a comfortable silence, looking at all the new books lining the store. From murder mysteries, to suspense, to how-to’s and cook books, they must have spent hours there. At one point Satan glanced to his side to watch MC, her eyes scanning through the pages of a book on Devildom art history. He noted the relaxed look on her face, the way her eyelashes shadowed her eyes while she scanned through one of the pictures.

“Are you interested in history?” He queried.

She lifted her gaze to his. “Not usually. I enjoy art history though,” She closed the book and turned it over in her hands. “Art history encompasses so much more than just the painters and paintings, it’s really quite fascinating.”

Satan was painfully aware of how close they were standing together. “Do you want it?”

MC gave him a confused look, only to process the question a moment too late “Oh no, I don’t need anyth-“ Satan snatched the book out of her hand before she could finish, grinning wildly.

“Satan! Really, it’s fine-“ MC reached for the hardcover but he held it out of her reach. _Ah, the joy of being taller._

He grinned as she strained onto her tip toes to try and reach it. She was so cute. “I think you definitely want this. So I’m going to get it for you.”

She was smiling as well but tried to stifle it “No, it’s really okay-“ She tried to grab it again and lost her balance, tripping forward- and into the demon.

Satan had instinctively wrapped his free arm around her waist to stabilize her, not entirely upset at how this just played out. A blush rocketed through MC’s face as she found herself pressed flush against his chest. 

He expected her to push away out of embarrassment, but when she didn’t he felt his own face turn hot. He lowered his arm with the book, becoming a bit concerned. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

She let out a breath, not realizing she had been holding it. “Yeah, um,” He could feel the tension leave her body as she relaxed in his arm. “ Sorry.” She gently pulled back from him, shooting him a reassuring smile. “I didn’t mean to fall on you.”

Satan’s arm stayed resting at her waist, comfortable with the warmth from the contact. He didn’t really want to break apart but wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to keep it either. So he withdrew. He shot her a grin to play off his own disappointment “I’m still getting you the book.”  
He tucked the hardcover under his arm for emphasis. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”  
  
She pursed her lips but didn’t protest. “Fine. Then I’ll just have to get one for you.”

Satan quirked an eyebrow as she walked off towards another part of the store, seemingly on a mission. _What a strange human._  
Moments later she returned. He let out a laugh, recognizing the series the book was from by the iconic yellow and black cover. She grinned in return holding up a copy of “How to Stop Cheating at Video Games: for Dummies”

“You’re so salty.” He carded a hand through his hair, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I don’t even cheat, this book would be useless to me.”

“Shhhh.” She hooked her arm through his, pulling him towards the front of the store. “Admitting you have a problem is the first step.”

  
****

Exiting the store, the demon glanced down at his watch. “I guess we still have some time to kill, if you’re not tired yet.”

MC gave him a thoughtful look. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“I think dinner sounds nice, then.”

Satan nodded in agreement. He hoped this wouldn’t upset her, but he was craving pizza. He knew it wasn’t the most romantic or anything, but-

“Would you be down for getting pizza?”

Satan blinked in shock. “Are you sure you don’t know magic? Because you read my mind.” He adjusted the bag that held their books into his left hand. If they were getting pizza, Hell’s Kitchen had the best in town. But that was easily a 15 minute walk from where they were… which was plenty of time to _maybe_ (and he could not stress this enough) sneak in some hand holding. “To Hell’s Kitchen then?”

MC playfully nudged his right arm. “I bet I can out eat you. Pizza is one of my favorites, afterall.”

“Is this a bet?” The demon side eyed the human girl. “Has no one told you how dangerous it is to make a bet with the devil?”

She grinned a bit wider. “You’re not Beel, so I think I can feel safe on this one.”

They had already begun to walk through the Devildom, making their way towards Hell’s Kitchen. Satan had idealized this situation in his head before- walking with her through the city, casually holding her hand, and eventually his daydreams usually turned towards some sort of kiss. But he didn’t want to rush things. Kissing on the first date was generally bad- at least, that’s what most novels told him. Even if all those novels had characters kissing in their first dates anyway…

Satan and MC had continued their banter, teasing each other incessantly about who would win in various dinner scenarios. They came to conclusion he would win in most other areas- simply because of the fact the human couldn’t stomach most of the devildom’s cuisine, she assured him. They walked close to each other, arms brushing as they kept pace.  
Satan gulped, his ears full from his own heartbeat. _Just try, you idiot. You’re already on a date, that should be the hardest part right_? He brushed the backs of his fingers against hers, lingering for a moment, hoping with all his might she’d take the hint.

He felt her slowly, gingerly, keep her own hand near, and then slowly lace her fingers into his. He became emboldened and locked their hands together with a bit more intent.

MC’s hand felt so fragile in his. He knew humans were indeed fragile, but feeling her fingers laced into his, he couldn’t help but sense how easily it would be for any demon- not just a powerful one, to crush her hand. Her delicate bones. He felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him.  
He was honed in on the heat radiating off her hand, and the tiny pulse hammering under her skin. He was pleased at the thought that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

Hell’s Kitchen came into view far too quickly, and before he realized they were already at it’s doors. He felt a small surge of anger over the idea of not being able to continue handholding but brushed the feeling away. _They were still on a date, this was fine._

MC was the first to break contact, hesitantly withdrawing her hand as Satan reached for the door, holding it open for her.

He smiled and gestured for her to go in, following behind her. As he let the door fall shut his eyes drifted from her shoulders down to her skirt, and then to her legs. He quickly realized what he was doing and ripped his eyes away, face burning. _What was he, Asmo_? He grimaced as he felt heat flood his body. 

MC turned back to him, “Hey, where should we sit?”

Satan scanned the room and guided her through the bustling room to a small booth on the far wall.

As she slid into one of the seats, Satan glanced back at the bar, taking note of the amount of patrons. “I’m going to go and place our orders now, that way we don’t have to wait for a waiter. “ He sat the books down in his seat and shrugged off his jacket. “Be right back.”

**

Watching him approach the counter, MC felt the butterflies in her stomach subside for a moment. She still couldn’t help but feel like all of this was so surreal. She mindlessly grabbed her D.D.D. and saw a missed text from Mammon.

_Mammon: Hope ya aren’t freaking out! Good luck_

MC felt a sort of comfort wash over her. Mammon was sweet. She sent him a positive sticker and quickly put her phone back, not wanting to be caught on her D.D.D. during her first date with the fourth born.

Satan returned to the booth, setting down to glasses of water. “I should have anticipated how busy it would be tonight,” He slid into his seat across from his date and leaned back. “It’s going to be a little wait until we get our pizzas.”

MC shrugged, not upset about the wait. She was never usually one to be upset about waiting anyway, but tonight especially she was happy for all the time she had. “That’s fine. There’s no rush anyway.”

Satan nodded. “Well, let’s play a game while we wait.” He shifted forward in his seat. “Let’s play 20 questions.”

The human lit up. She was always a fan of this game, such an easy way to get to know people. “Alright, you can go first, since you’re going to lose our bet anyway.”

Satan crinkled his nose “You’re giving me the first round out of mercy? Novice move.” He took a drink from his water before continuing. “Alright. What’s your favorite food?”

She sighed. Never mind, this was harder than she thought it would be. “Can I only pick one?”

“It’s not really a favorite if there’s multiple, is there?”

MC nodded. “Yeah fair. Uh…” She grabbed her glass of water and was grateful for the coldness it granted her hands. “I guess if I had to pick only one… It’s probably this one Japanese dish. It’s called Gyoza, they’re like little pan fried potstickers.” She chewed on inside of her cheek for a moment. “Although I also really love pizza….”

Satan shook his head. “You’re starting to make me think you’re also an Avatar of Gluttony.”

MC laughed. Yeah, she did have a lot in common with Beel, huh? “Alright Mr. Smarty-pants,” She leaned forward, locking eyes with the blonde in front of her. She didn’t go easy in games like this. Favorite food questions and the like were child’s play. “Do you want an easy question or a hard one?”

He seemed to perk up at that. “Assuming that, itself isn’t the question?” He pondered it for a moment. “Hard one.”

“If you had to choose one, would you prefer to be stuck in the human realm or celestial realm?”

Satan paused. “Huh. That’s actually a pretty good one.” He looked up towards the ceiling, mulling over the two options. “I’d probably choose the human realm. You guys have cheeseburgers, which are pretty good.” 

MC watched him in adoration as he gave the question more thought. Her mind flitted to the idea of him being stuck in the human realm with her. It didn’t sound so bad.

“Although, the celestial realm does have some good qualities about it as well, but I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be welcome there.” Satan shrugged. “I guess this means you probably want some harder questions as well then.”

The human girl grinned “You’ve always been quite the detective. Good work Sherlock.”

Satan feigned a prideful flourish, and was rewarded with a giggle. “Alright. Let’s see…” He locked his eyes to hers and stopped for a moment. He almost forgot what they were doing as the urge to lean forward and kiss her overwhelmed his thoughts. He blushed and averted his gaze to the artwork on the walls. 

“Who’s your favorite of my brothers?”

MC pursed her lips. “That’s not a hard question, that’s just an unfair one.”

“All I’m hearing is complaints, and no answers.”

She sighed. If she said Satan, it might be a bit awkward, but if she said Mammon it might be the same.

“Probably Lucifer.”

Satan sputtered and looked at her incredulously “You’re not serious are you?”

MC let out a laugh, more than pleased by the knee jerk reaction “You should see your face! Of course he’s not.” She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “Satan, we’re on a date and you’re going to ask me who my favorite is? I had higher expectations of you.” She reached out and poked him in the shoulder. “C’mon think of a better question.”

Satan was trying to will away his blush. “Yeah well give me a moment. It’s your turn in the meantime.”

The human girl sighed and leaned back. She felt so incredibly at ease with this demon. It amazed her every time they were together how casually they fell into routines and comforts. It really blew her mind that this guy was supposed to be one of the most dangerous demons in this realm. And yet somehow, this powerful demon, the Avatar of Wrath, had asked her, lowly human, on a date. What kind of chaotic lucid dream was this? She traced a finger through the condensation on her glass of water. “Why’d you ask me out on a date?”

Satan stilled for a moment. “I mean, shouldn’t that be obvious?” He felt the blush linger. Of course she had to be the type to ask such forward questions. No point in trying to hide things. “It’s because I like you.”

It was her turn to turn red. “I mean, why-“

“Here’s your pizza folks!” A taller demon had appeared at their table brandishing two rainbow pizzas, interrupting their talk. “Enjoy and call out if you need anything!”

The waiter was gone just as fast as they had appeared. Satan sighed. “Look, I… I really like you. And,” he started to break his slices along their cuts to help them cool faster. “I think I’ve liked you for a while.”

MC stayed quiet and kept her eyes on her pizza. She felt dumb for asking.

Satan lifted a piece, folding it by the crust as he held it. “And why’d you agree to come?”

She blinked. “Well, because…” She trailed off, realizing her answer would just echo his. She lifted her eyes to the devil, who was already eating. “Because I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. A mix of writer’s block and also being able to go back to work have made me a bit too caught up in other things to really continue. But we’re here and we’re going for it!  
> That being said I think I’m finally past the writer’s block so hopefully I’ll be finishing this up soon! Thank you to everyone that’s read this so far and been so supportive.


	19. Take it slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension. Making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T? I guess? Or M?

The walk back to Lamentation had been rife with handholding. Satan had considered the night as a whole, a rather large success. Satan had even finished all of his food before MC, winning their bet. She insisted it was because he got a head start.

Currently MC was even wearing his jacket, since the temperature had dipped considerably while they were out. Satan made a mental note to commit the image to memory. 

He ran his thumb across her knuckles, enjoying the contact immensely. All night he had been pulled between heart-pounding anxiety and overflowing warmth in his chest, and at this moment he was simply… content. Nothing could take this away from him. 

MC pulled his jacket a bit closer. “Maybe when we get back we could watch a movie.”

Satan looked at his watch. They were almost home, but he was painfully aware of the fact that tomorrow he had to be up early. “I’m not sure if we’ll have time…” He could feel her squeeze his hand a bit more, insisting. “I guess it depends on the movie.”

As they neared the gates to the House of Lamentation, the human stayed even closer to the blonde demon. “Do you think anyone will be weirded out if they see us like this?”

Satan didn’t personally care, but he could understand how she felt. “Would you rather we entered the house without holding hands?”

She worried her lip. He couldn’t help but think she was probably concerned about Belphegor’s possible reaction. “Maybe that’s better for now.” She shrugged off the jacket, sad about the lack of warmth. “But I’d like it if you walked with me still, I just don’t want to upset anyone.”

Satan took the jacket and draped it over his shoulder. “If anyone is upset they can bring it up with me. “ He climbed the steps and held the door open for her. “You shouldn’t have to be so worried.”

MC glanced around the entrance hall, and when she saw the coast was clear she turned and grabbed Satan’s hand, pulling him inside. “So about that movie,” She smiled at him “If it’s one we’ve already seen it doesn’t matter when we stop watching.”

He cast her a look, a small grin forming on his face. “I think you’re just trying to keep me all to yourself.”

They walked down the hallway, keeping their voices lowered as to not wake anyone. When they reached the door to her bedroom, MC turned to face the demon.

Her face was flushed, and Satan couldn’t help but stare at her lips as they stood just inches apart. If he leaned forward just a few more inches they’d be kissing. He swallowed and forced himself to settle for tucking some hair behind her ear. 

“I think I’m definitely trying to keep you all to myself.” She said, her voice barely escaping her own lips. She let her hand interlock with his, her other hand reached behind her for the door handle.

Satan didn’t resist when she slowly pulled him into her room, and he even did her the courtesy of closing the door behind them. He felt a bit entranced. Maybe this was an effect of the pact? She hadn’t said any commanding words though. He wasn’t sure if he even cared enough to think about that. He was also pretty sure a pact wasn’t even necessary.

She took a careful step towards him, closing what little of a gap there had been between them. “I had a lot of fun tonight.“   
He was caught between looking at her half-lidded eyes and her lips and couldn’t decide which he should be focusing on. He felt painfully aware of the tension between them. If he didn’t know any better he might have thought she could use lightning of fire magic.

“I thought you wanted to watch a movie?” His own voice was just barely a whisper.

His hands came up to rest at her waist and the small of her back, seemingly with a mind of their own. He felt drunk off whatever energy she was giving off. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers, almost scared that if he’d look away whatever was happening now would cease to exist.

She raised a hand and gently set it against his chest. He could feel his heartbeat straining through the fabric, seemingly trying to reach her hand. 

Her voice was almost inaudible, but in the silence of the room it felt as clear as a bell.  
“I think I lied.”

He leaned down and let himself kiss her, his lips tentatively meeting hers. Her body responded in kind, eager to show him there wasn’t any room for doubt. She pressed up into him, her actions persistent in her need to be in contact with his.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, finding confidence again knowing that she was looking for the same thing he was. But he was torn between the need to have all this contact and the knowledge that it would be smarter to take things slow.

The human didn’t seem to have the same internal struggle as she pressed harder into him, causing him to take a step back and lean against the closed door. He smiled through their kiss, taking the moment to try and pull her off him for just a second. “Hey,” It wasn’t often he was the one being pinned down.

She pulled back, her face a lovely shade of pink, her lips slightly swollen. He felt his blood rush at the sight but tried to keep his wits about him “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

MC met his gaze and nodded. 

Satan sighed and gave her a small smile. He leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, hesitant to go much further. At least for the moment. If she let him he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold himself back. “How about we turn on a movie, and we just see where things go for the rest of the night?”

MC averted her gaze, and nodded again. He felt bad, it was as if he had turned her down, in a way. But he was fairly certain he knew how most of this would play out from here. The demon guided her to her bed.   
  
He dumped his jacket in a nearby chair, along with their books, before returning to her bed with her TV remote. He handed the remote to her. “You can pick.”

MC clenched her hands in a moment of anxiety and hesitantly took the clicker from her demon. As she switch on DemonFlix she felt heat rush to her face as she saw Satan take off his sweater from her peripherals. She saw a glimpse of his stomach as his sweater dragged his t-shirt for a brief moment. She felt her anxiety shift from being unsure if he wanted more to being painfully aware that they were probably going to continue where they had just left off.

A movie was chosen, a simple animated film both of them had seen multiple times. She turned the volume down low. They both eased onto her bed, Satan laying on his side, propped up on an elbow while she settled in front of him.

MC considered facing the TV. Afterall, they had just turned it on. But she decided against it and laid down next to Satan, facing him. He smiled at her and lowered himself off his elbow so they were at the same level.

Satan tucked some loose hair behind her ear, taking in how she looked with the colored lights from the television dancing over her face. His mind drifted back to the night she fell asleep after playing games. He hadn’t been able to be forward about himself or his feelings at that point. Hell, he had only just realized them himself. And now, tonight, they had had their first date.  
And now they were in the same bed together.

He ran his thumb over her cheek. He felt so content. He couldn’t understand how he had never felt like this before, with a heart so entirely full. Him, the Avatar of Wrath.

The human closed her eyes and sighed into his touch. He felt his heart skip for a moment. 

He couldn’t bear it anymore. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers again. This time their kiss was slow, and intentional. He had so many built up emotions for her, and the kiss they had earlier had taken hima bit off guard. He wasn’t prepared. But now he was, and he wanted to show her how he felt.

She responded to his every movement in kind, her own mouth moving to meet and match his. He let his hands rest at her waist, her own coming up to wrap around his neck. He shifted his whole body closer to hers, feeling something akin to greed over the thought of wanting to feel her whole body against his. She felt so small to him that he couldn’t help but wonder if she would break if he was too rough with her. If he pressed against her too hard maybe she would be injured?  
  
She gently opened her mouth for him and he took the invitation, his tongue gently exploring hers. He edged one of his knees in between hers and felt a surge of heat to his groin when he remembered she was wearing a skirt. It wouldn’t take much for him to just flip her skirt out of the way.

She didn’t seem to mind, pressing her own body against his in response, her own movements becoming more eager as he let his hands roam. They started near her waist, gently massaging circles with his thumbs into her sides. He tentatively brought them upwards, grazing the underside of her breast.   
  
She let out a small whimper, something that he almost wouldn’t have caught if he wasn’t so hyper focused on her. He groaned into her mouth in response, surprised at his own bodies strong reaction to her. He then let his hand slide down to ghost the curve of her ass through her skirt, only to be met with the hem of the skirt much sooner than he anticipated. Her skin felt smooth and burning hot to touch, and he couldn’t help but hold his hand there, against her upper thigh. Unsure of whether to slide his hand up or farther down.   
He let his eyes drift open a bit, taking in the sight of her, malleable like putty in his hands. She was eager. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, taking a moment to kiss her deeper. Her body calmed and rode out the kiss with him.

He took the end of the kiss as a moment to pull away. “Hey,” He rested his forehead against hers. “I want to take things slow, if that’s alright.” He couldn’t find it in him to take things too far all at once.   
The human girl nuzzled into the demon. “Yeah, I understand.” Her voice was just a whisper, but he could hear how riddled with lust it was. 

He smiled and nuzzled her back. “I’ve read that kissing on the first date isn’t usually a good thing. I don’t want to ruin anything.” He could tell she wanted it too but they both knew better. If anything he was more proud of her for also acknowledging they should slow down.

She kissed him one before snuggling up to him, much more relaxed. “It’s only going to ruin things if the other person doesn’t want it, right?” She traced a hand down his shoulder and onto his chest. “I don’t think you could ruin things. Not with me.”

Satan cast his eyes for a moment at the movie. “ Note taken.” His eyelids felt heavy. 

The demon and human slowly drifted in and out of sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it here’s another one! Not smut but definitely pretty gratifying.


	20. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Belphegor gets defensive and Mammon calls him out. Asmo gets some sass in.

MC eyes drifted open slowly, her D.D.D. Buzzing restlessly on her nightstand. She could already feel that Satan wasn’t there anymore, and felt a feeling of disappointment rise up in her chest as she rolled over. Breathing in she could just barely smell traces of him on her pillow.

_Bzzzt bzzzt_

The human girl squeezed her eyes shut, not quite willing to even think of getting out of bed. How Satan had managed to wake up early and start his day was beyond her. She didn’t even want to open her eyes yet.

_Bzzzzzzzt_

She blindly reached for her phone and swiped open the screen. 3 new messages. Thankfully just from Mammon. MC left them unread, opting to sit herself up and try to make herself more coherent before attempting to read anything. She looked down at her clothing, disheveled and crumpled. They were so caught up in the heat of the moment the other night that she hadn’t even changed into her pajamas.

She unbuttoned her blouse and let out a sigh. She was happy that they had gotten as far as they did, all things considered. She was still coming down from the high of being asked out by her favorite of the demon brothers, let alone the fact that they had _kissed_. Part of her was a bit upset it didn’t go further, and even though she knew, logically, it was smart to take things slow, she couldn’t help but feel like it didn’t go farther for other reasons. She felt herself become slightly ashamed of how eagerly she had thrown herself at the demon last night.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_.

The corners of her mouth turned downwards as she snatched the D.D.D off her nightstand again.

Her heart bottomed out when she saw the text from Belphegor pop into her notification bar.

****

Belphegor had noticed that Satan was absent from dinner last night, along with the only human in the household. It didn’t take him more than a moment to assume they were absent together. He had become even more irritated when he noticed Satan didn’t join in on breakfast the following morning.

“Mammon, where’s MC?”

Mammon lazily scrolled through Devilgram while spooning more of his breakfast into his face. “I unno, asleep I guess.”

Belphie yawned. He wasn’t entirely surprised she wasn’t at the table either, but something in his gut told him it was because of Satan. And he didn’t like that. He glanced over at Beel and Asmo, both of who were eating and absorbed into their phone’s, respectively.

He took out his D.D.D. And opened up their chat log.

_Belphie: Hey, you’re missing breakfast, stop sleeping in._

_Belphie: I’m not going to save your food from Beel if you take too long._

Mammon scooped the last of his vulture eggs into his mouth. “Why don’t you leave her alone dude?”

Belphegor tried to pretend he didn’t catch on. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ya need to stop texting her every time you don’t know her exact location bro. Shit’s becoming pathetic.” Mammon shook his head and raised his hands in exasperation “ It’s not hard to see that you’re just making it worse for yourself.”

Asmo took the oppurtunity to chime in “It’s easy to see she only has eyes for one of us, and honey, you’re not him.”

Belphie bit the inside of his cheek. _Why did his brother’s have to be so damn annoying? And nosy_. “I couldn’t care less where she is, stop thinking it’s anything more than it is.”

Asmo rolled his eyes but continued swiping his screen. “Darling you’ve been obsessing with her for far too long. It’s bad for your skin you know.”

Belphegor stood up abruptly, hearing enough. “Beel you can have my food. I’m leaving.”

He turned around and started to step towards the exit of the dining hall only to stop in his tracks when he saw the human girl hurry in.

MC was hurriedly tucking in her uniform and straightening her hair, clearly in a rush. She made eye contact with Belphegor briefly and quickly averted her eyes, choosing to focus on Mammon instead. “Sorry I’m late, I must have missed my alarm,”

“‘Bout time! Beel here almost ate all of your portion.” Mammon handed her a glass of Blood orange juice “Ya gonna make us late, we’re gonna have to eat on the go.”

MC tried to smooth out the rest of her hair, anxiously trying to make herself look presentable as mammon started to get up and grab his uniform jacket. Belphie’s eyes were locked on her backside, eyeing her in the same way a tiger eyes it’s prey. He couldn’t keep his thoughts in check. Her uniform was a bit messy, but he was more than thankful for the view. As much as he wanted to keep enjoying the thought of her body his mind started to twist in on itself over the thought of why she might have been late. MC was always so punctual, her tardiness to breakfast could only be explained to him by a late night out. _Or a late night in. With Satan._

Belphie tensed his jaw as he thought of his brother getting the chance to undress her and mark her body for his own, before he got the chance to do it himself. He started to imagine the sort of things he would have to do to make her forget about the blonde and only think about him instead…

“Thanks Mammon, I owe you.”

“You know I love that phrase.”

Belphegor shook himself from the trance he was in. He could figure all that out later. He turned again towards the exit, ignoring the side eye that Asmo was shooting him _. Fuck off_.

******

Satan dropped the reports on Lucifer’s desk. “Here you go.”

Lucifer didn’t even give him the courtesy of a glance and continued to look over the documents he was already absorbed in. “Good. You may leave.”

Satan scowled. _Not even a thank you? Bastard_. He was already annoyed he woke up early for this, and with his older brother’s pompous attitude he felt cheated, knowing he could have skipped on this to stay with MC a little longer. With a grimace on his face he turned and started to make his way out of Lucifer’s office.

“Ah, wait,” Lucifer looked up at the pure bred demon in front of him. When Satan had paused he continued. “Has there been any new developments with MC?”

Satan felt blush creep up his neck involuntarily but didn’t want to give Lucifer the satisfaction of seeing it. _Damn, did he already know about their date_? He hadn’t told anyone. “New developments? I’m not sure I follow.”

The eldest didn’t seem to notice the blush. Or maybe he just didn’t care. “Developments regarding her and Belphegor.”

_Ah. That_. Satan debated for a moment on whether he wanted to say anything, but then realized he wouldn’t even have anything new to report anyway. “I haven’t noticed anything. She hasn’t said anything either.”

Lucifer nodded once and dropped his eyes back to the documents in front of him. “You’re dismissed.”

The blonde turned and reached for the door handle, only to be caught off-guard by a final comment from behind him.

“And I hope your date last night went well.” Lucifer smirked at the redness on the back of his brother’s neck. “Judging by the time you both returned home I assume it did.”

Satan didn’t even try to keep himself from slamming the door on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly so over being back to work, I feel like I’m already overwhelmed again and it’s a bit obnoxious. But oh well. I want to finish this fix up so I’m trying to bring it to a close, without rushing things. Hopefully it doesn’t take too much more!


	21. You Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains non-con/rape! See end of chapter notes for brief summary if you’d rather skip it!
> 
> Belphie finally gets MC alone.

Belphie grabbed MC’s wrist before she could pack her books back into her bag. “Wait.”

He could feel her skin prickle underneath his touch. He felt a small surge of power run through him, something he dearly missed as of late.

She stilled herself, unsure of what to do. “Yes Belphie? Did you need something?”

Belphegor rose out of his seat and dragged her long by the arm, not giving her enough reaction time to bring her bag with her. “We need to talk. Now.”

He guided her out of the classroom, doing a quick scan to make sure they weren’t seen by Satan or Simeon, or anyone that might interfere. He pulled her into a side corridor, looking for a good place to do this. She didn’t put up much of a fight but was dragging her feet, clearly trying to slow him down.

“Belphie, what-“

He spotted a small door with frosted glass, what he assumed was a janitorial closet. He opened the door and pushed her inside, ignoring her yelp and following closely behind himself.

He shut the door and stood in front of the handle, making sure she didn’t have an exit.

“Did you fuck him?”

MC blinked for a moment, eyes still adjusting to the dim closet. “What?”

“Did you fuck my brother?”

She felt her face flush, suddenly feeling the air of danger that hung between them.

Belphegor took a small step forward, invading her personal space. This close she was reminded of how much taller he was, despite being one of the shorter brothers. He lifted a hand to her face, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. His finger tips brushed against her skin felt as cold as ice, his fingernails unpleasantly gliding over her cheek.

“I see the way he looks at you.” His hand lingered near her ear, his eyes locked on hers. “It’s possessive. And you’re no better.” He dropped his hand down to her arm, resting it at her elbow in a confident grip.

MC felt a shudder run down her spine. This was bad. Her body was paralyzed in fear, and she couldn’t bring out her voice. If only she could tell him to stop, she could activate their pact long enough to get out of this stifling closet…

Belphegor’s eye’s dropped to her lips. “You’re not going to deny it, are you?”

Fear formed a lump in her throat.

“Belphie, we didn’t,” Her voice croaked out. She felt betrayed by her own body, answering his interrogation rather than bolting.

Belphegor tightened his grip on her arm, his nails digging into her skin possessively. “You’re lying.” He leaned down, their faces just inches apart. Her eyes grew wide in realization as she started to pull back. But she couldn’t break free.

“Belphegor, please, we haven’t done anythi-“

_**SMACK**_

Belphegor’s free hand left a large red mark on her cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes from the shock, barely registering what was happening. The Avatar of Sloth grabbed her face and turned it towards his, crushing her mouth under his.

MC struggled backwards, cleaning supplies tumbling off the shelves from her movements.

Belphegor held her tighter, swallowing her cries as she tried to stop him. He knew that she could use the pact at any point, but if she couldn’t utter any words he was in the clear. He released her mouth and shoved a hand over it to cut off her cries.

“Do you have any idea how much I’ve loved you? How much you mean to me?” He stuck two of his fingers into her mouth, taking sick satisfaction in the gargle she let out. “You give all my brothers so much attention, whoring yourself out to anyone that will take you. Anyone except me.”

The human girl felt tears stream down her face as the demon held her still, panic already settled in.

“You spend so much time with Mammon, and now Satan. After everything I do for you. After everything I’ve _wanted_ to do to you.” Belphegor added another finger, making her gag. “Do you even understand how much I want you?”

She tried to move her head backwards, away from his fingers. He removed them and quickly attached his mouth again, forcing his tongue on her. She pushed against his chest, but he didn’t even notice. He let his hand roam down the front of her uniform, slipping underneath her skirt. She struggled more, but he only pinned her against the shelves, one of the boards digging into her back.

Belphegor used his leg to sweep her feet out from under her, knocking her to the floor. She let out a cry before he shoved a hand over her mouth again, pinning her to the floor by her head.

“Satan could never feel about you the way I do. He doesn’t know what love is, and he never could.” He took some enjoyment out of how fucked up her make up had become from the tears. “A pure bred demon like him could never be with a pathetic human.”

He kneed her legs apart, and her eyes widened. “I used to be an Angel, MC. I know how to make everything feel good for you.” Belphegor pressed his hand into her mouth harder, the pressure making her dizzy. His other hand ripped open her uniform’s jacket, the buttons spilling over the floor. She tried to move but it was becoming so hard to move her body, already becoming exhausted from the struggle.

Belphegor popped her blouse open and smacked her breast. _Hard_. She felt new tears spring to her eyes, a sob heaving through her chest as the demon pressed her head harder into the floor.

“If you’ve been fucking a full-blooded demon like him, you must love this sort of thing.” Belphie ran his tongue over the freshly bruised skin. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for being such a pervert, MC.” He pressed her harder into the concrete floor.

MC felt her vision start to go hazy. His hand was still crushing her mouth, and she couldn’t seem to get enough air. She prayed that someone, _anyone_ , would come.

*******

Mammon kicked his legs up onto the desk in front of him in the lecture hall. “She came to school with me this mornin’. She’s probably just in the restroom or sumthin’,”

Satan took out his textbook, chewing the inside of his lip. _No, something was up_. She always waited for him after class. Unless maybe she felt awkward about what had happened last night? He felt his chest tighten. He didn’t think that anything had gone poorly, but maybe he did fuck up by not going farther. Maybe she was disappointed? Or embarassed?

“Yoo, earth to blondie,” Mammon bonked him on the head with a ruler, bringing his younger brother back to reality. “Have you texted her? Don’t tell me ya didn’t even try to yet.”

Satan’s eyebrows furrowed. “I did, but I haven’t gotten an answer yet.” Could she be avoiding him? _Maybe he was a worse kisser than he thought_.

“She’s probably just-“ Mammon felt himself get cut off, something twisting inside his gut. It wasn’t a common feeling, but sometimes, when a witch with a pact was in danger, he could feel a light throb. But Mammon didn’t make pacts with weak witches. And this throb felt more pronounced than usual.

He looked over at Satan and saw his expression reflected in his brother’s. _He felt it too._

And Satan didn’t have any pacts in common with Mammon- except for one.

“Something’s wrong.”

Mammon jumped to his feet and bolted out of the lecture hall, Satan trailing close behind. Satan was surprised to see Mammon’s demon form take over, immediately signaling some was definitely wrong. Satan tried to keep pace, his mind racing. What in hell was happening?

Mammon yelled over his shoulder, his expression more serious than Satan had seen in a long time. “If this is what I think it is, I’ll be the one to handle it. When we find her, you get her to safety.”

Satan’s stomach fell through the floor as his horns appeared. He nodded, and for the first time in ages felt an emotion he thought he had forgotten.

**Fear**.

******

The demon roughly tore her skirt off, audibly ripping it. “You’re not struggling as much anymore. Finally going to let me have you, huh?”

He dragged his mouth down her sternum, his teeth scraping against her skin.

“I’ve waited for so long. It’s been torture watching you fawn over my brothers. “ He nipped at the side of her breast, drawing a bit of blood. “And you pick the worst ones over me. _Mammon_? And _Satan_? It’s insulting.” He bit her again, this time harder. She tried to cry out but couldn’t. “Who’s next, are you going to fuck Beel too?”

MC felt a throbbing pain throughout her body, unsure of how long had passed since they had been in the closet. She knew it couldn’t have been that long, but it felt like hours. Her joints felt stiff and the pressure from being pinned down by a demon was starting to take it’s toll on her. She was forcing herself to stay lucid. The fear of what would happen if she lost consciousness the only thing keeping her going.

Belphegor tightened his grip on her face, rutting his hips against her leg. “The least you can do is make up for the embarrassment you’ve caused me. Letting Satan find that note…”

The human couldn’t even register what he was saying, it just sounded like gibberish. Why was he talking about a note…?

Her eyes widened as she felt his other hand press into her panties. No. _Nononono_. She tried to kick and buck her body to shake him off, surprising herself with the sudden adrenaline rush and the strength that came with it.

The demon chuckled and crushed his body into hers. “There we go. We need it to be at least a bit more fun, yeah?”

MC gnashed her teeth, trying to bite down on his hand, but when she finally got one of his fingers he simply smacked her face in retaliation.

“ _You bitch_!”

He turned her head and crushed it into the concrete floor harder then before. She feared that he was going to break her jaw. _Someone, please_ …!

Belphegor felt the door from behind him slam open, a rush of cool air washing over them.

Before he could look back to see who had disturbed him, someone’s leg connected with his rib cage, slamming him into the adjacent wall.

Mammon, in his full demon form, followed up the first kick with a second straight to Belphie’s head, almost knocking him out. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?!”

Mammon grabbed his brother by the shirt and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall. “Belphegor you son of a-“ He was cut off as Belphegor let his own demon form take over. His tail whipped below him violently.

“ _Put me down you bastard!_ ”

Mammon’s eyes were blazing with a rage MC had never seen from him. In this moment she was suddenly reminded of why Mammon was the second most powerful, feeling an overwhelming amount of energy from him that could only be outdone by Lucifer himself.

The second born threw a punch to Belphegor’s gut, knocking the wind out of him. Belphie sputtered and tried to swing back, but was quickly knocked out when Mammon slammed his head against the wall in one quick movement. The whole exchange had started and ended so quickly that MC wasn’t even sure she understood what was happening.

MC couldn’t bring herself to move, so when she felt her body being lifted up she was confused, since she was still looking at Mammon. She lifted her heavy eyes up to Satan, who had also transformed. She felt her body relax instantly at the sight of him, and let her eyes drift shut, unable to keep them open. Satan cradled her in his arms, his emotions swirling uncontrollably within him.

Satan looked at his older brother, who already had an unconscious Belphegor over his shoulder. Mammon nodded towards the human girl, his expression blank. Or _angry_. Satan was unsure which. “Bring her to the infirmary, I’ll tell Lucifer. Go.”

Mammon carried Belphegor away with no effort, and as Satan watched him leave he couldn’t help but feel a new appreciation for the Avatar of Greed. He shifted his gaze back down to the human girl in his arms, and felt a wave of sadness crash over him.

He had been too late. When Mammon had thrown the door open, he had seen in the split second what Belphegor had been doing to her. He could see now how red her face was, from crying and from being hit, and her body was peppered with bruises. Something in him thanked Mammon for taking care of Belphegor, knowing full well he easily would have tried to kill him. Satan couldn’t focus on the usual anger and rage he felt, a mix of other emotions muddying up the clarity of His feelings.

Satan swallowed and willed himself to stand up, to carry her to the infirmary. He held her tightly, afraid that if he dropped her she might shatter into a million pieces. His legs felt uneasy. So did his stomach.

If he had been there none of this would have happened. He felt his tail twitch and whip in annoyance. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t gotten there sooner. What if, even worse- he had arrived later? He shook his head, trying to physically clear away the thought. He tightened his grip on the human girl and quickened his pace.

He continued down the corridor and took a left, down the hallway that led to the infirmary.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Belphie drags MC to a janitors closet, and tries to have his way- Mammon bursts in, beats the shit out of Belphie and Satan brings her to the infirmary.
> 
> All in all, It was SUPER satisfying to write Mammon taking charge and actually showing off why he’s the second stringiest. Love that idiot boy man. So good.


	22. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has s small panic attack recalling the events, and starts her recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!

MC felt her eyes drift open slowly, and was greeted by the dim string lights that hid within the plants above her bed. She tried to roll over and felt her body protest in pain. _What_ …?

She looked to her side, and saw Satan had fallen a asleep at the table near her bed. A book lay open and face down, his head resting lazily on his arms. She smiled, appreciating the peaceful face he wore while sleeping.

She suddenly recalled the last time she had seen him, he had been in his demon form. The horns and feathers flashed into her minds eye and the memories came rushing back to her. She sat up in a panic, despite her body’s pain and looked down at herself. She was dressed in a loose t-shirt and lounge shorts, but she could see the bruises on her arms from where Belphie had grabbed her, and-

MC’s breath started coming in short gasps and her heartbeat started to drown out her ears. She tried to focus on taking deep breaths but every breath became more quick than the last. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she started to recall everything that Belphegor had done to her. Her face being pressed into the concrete, his hand crushing her jaw...

Satan must have heard the start of her panic attack, as now he was rushing over to her side, quick to try and calm her down.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Satan sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.”

MC suddenly felt bad that her panic attack had woken up Satan, especially when he had been sleeping so peacefully. The tears started spilling down her cheeks and sobs ripped from her throat through her panicked breathing.

Satan kept his hold on her and tried to ease her nerves. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” She buried her face into his sweater, trying to hide herself from the demon she was in love with. It wasn’t fair that she had woken him up and he had to see her in such a state. He rubbed soothing circles into her back, trying to comfort her.

He stroked her hair, happy to hear her breathing become more regular, despite the small hics and sobs. He pulled back from her a bit, and tilted her chin up so he could look at her face. Her eyes were swollen and red, her cheeks flushed. Despite everything he still couldn’t help himself for thinking she was lovely. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her hairline, happy to see her reaction was to calm down even more.

The human leaned into him, clinging to his sweater as her crying died out. “Thank you.”

The demon stroked a hand along her back, keeping the comforting rhythm. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there sooner.”

She laid herself back into the bed, wincing as she settled into a comfortable position. She patted the space next to her, and he took the invitation, laying down as well. She wiped a stray tear from her face, and rubbed her eyes to try and prevent more from coming.

“What’s going to happen to Belphegor?”

Satan frowned, unsure if that’s really what he should be talking to her about. “Mammon took him to Lucifer. Diavolo has been informed and they’re going to be handling his punishment.”

MC shivered at the implication. “I’m sorry,”

He leaned forward and stroked her cheek, brushing away a stray tear that had been lingering. “You have nothing to apologize for.” He bit the inside of his cheek. She always apologized, and it was probably the only thing she did that he wasn’t a fan of. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I should have protected you.”

She reached forward and grabbed his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. He felt his chest fill with warmth. “You did though. You saved me.” She brought his hand to her face, and kissed his knuckles. His face turned bright red at the action.

Satan pulled her in closer, cradling her form in his arms. He couldn’t handle the thought that if he had been later she might have been raped- or worse, killed in the aftermath. He tightened his grip on her, burying his face in her hair. He took in a deep breath and felt something wash over him. It felt similar to this love feeling he kept getting with her, but a bit different. Less intense even. He breathed in again. _Ah_. It was relief.

He whispered into her hair, his mouth acting before his brain. “I was so scared I’d lose you.”

MC froze in his arms, understanding the shakiness to his voice and the emotion hiding behind it. She gripped his sweater, trying to keep her own emotions from bursting forth again. “But I’m here. And I’m not leaving.”

He let out a shaky breath, feeling the emotions inside him swirling rabidly. He had never cried before but could tell immediately that if he wasn’t careful tears would spill from his eyes at any moment. He moved his head to face her, and cupped her cheek, reveling in the fact that she was indeed, safe, and with him.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, gently, afraid to scare her after everything that had happened.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost done!!! Next chapter is the finale! I’m honestly so happy with this fic. In other news I got an idea recently for a similar fic (in length at least) about Solomon vs Satan vs MC love triangle so that’s gonna be fun.


	23. “I love you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M!  
> Satan and MC finally have a night together and feelings are let loose.  
> -smut-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longish chapter full of smut and fluff and love.

Lucifer had stopped by MC’s room to get a full report from her on the incident, assuring her that she wouldn’t need to worry about Belphegor’s punishment, just that he would “see to it personally.” Something about that statement had sent chills through her body, so she decided not to press the issue further.

Even Lord Diavolo had stopped by, bringing with him flowers and gifts for a speedy recovery. MC had protested the gifts, but of course the Prince had simply waved her off saying she could stay home for the rest of the week. Every brother had tried to stop by her room at some point during the course of the day, checking in to make sure she was alright. Each left a gift- flowers, balloons, cards, and even Simeon had stopped by with some celestial teas for her to try.

Satan had stopped by again sometime after and felt a pang of jealousy when he saw the flowers and balloons in her room, but decided not to bring it up. Afterall, he knew that his brothers also cared about her. He just couldn’t help but feel like he had nothing to offer her.

****

Three days later, MC had texted Satan, inviting him to her room for a movie night. She had mostly been confined to her room, letting herself recover from the body pains. Despite feeling achy and generally upset, she missed spending time with him and was already missing walking between classes together. Satan had originally offered to skip classes to stay by her side, but she had turned down his offer. Now she wondered if she should have taken him up on it.

Satan stood in front of her door, and paused a moment before knocking. He (and all the other brothers) had been warned by Lucifer to leave her be and give her time to rest, especially after the influx of gifts the first two days. He wondered if it was really a good idea for him to be stopping by.

But then again, fuck Lucifer.

He gently knocked, and as he used to while they played chess he announced himself before just opening the door. “I’m coming in,”

He entered into the dimly lit room, the only light sources were the string lights above MC’s bed and the flickering of the TV screen. The human girl was sitting on the bed, and shot him a healthy smile before patting the spot next to her. She was wearing her usual baggy t-shirt and lounge shorts, her personal favorite when she didn’t need to leave her room. “You’re a bit later than I thought you would be, Mr. Punctual.”

Satan let the door close behind him and shrugged off his sweater. “I didn’t realize I was being timed.” He set his sweater on a nearby chair, before turning towards her. “Has Mammon been by?” He hoped that Mammon would have had the decency to come by, but wasn’t sure if his older brother would have been able to handle that.

She gestured to a small handwritten card on the table. “He did. He didn’t say much, just that he hoped I’d get better soon.” She scooted over to make room for the demon. “I think he’s still feeling angry about it all. He wasn’t himself.”

He gingerly settled himself in next to her, afraid of causing her any discomfort. She grinned up at him, and in the light of the television he could see already how much better she looked. He felt relief wash over him. “Well, how’re you feeling?”

“I’m alright,” She pressed play on the movie menu, the opening credits greeting the screen. “I’ve been better, obviously, but the bruises are starting to heal.”

Satan sighed, “Humans heal so slowly. It’s no wonder you have such short life spans.” He winced at his own words, reopening the emotional distress he had over the thought of her dying.

She inched closer to him on the bed, their legs bumping. “Bruises aren’t life threatening, you know that right?”

He glanced at her from the side, aware of how much closer she was sitting. “I know that. I’m not dumb,”

He wondered if it was inappropriate to kiss her, or if after everything that happened it was a bad idea. His eyes drifted to her lips, but his mind brought him back to the image of Belphegor forcing himself onto them. He shuddered and felt anger prickle up the back of his neck.

Despite the sudden anger he couldn’t conjure up enough of it to focus on. Not with her sitting so close to him. It was as if she drained the wrath out of him, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit defenseless without it.

MC noticed the shudder and gently placed a hand on his arm. “Hey, are you alright…?”

The touch of her hand flooded his chest with a warm tightness he had only recently grown accustomed to. Without thinking he placed his hand over hers, holding it against him, savoring the contact. Go figure that a human like her would ignite such a strong response. And even after everything she’d just been through, there she was, asking the Avatar of Wrath himself if HE was the one that was alright.

_Damn it._

Satan turned to face her fully. _Fuck the movie, that could wait_. “MC, can I kiss you?”

The human blinked. “That’s… forward of you.”

The demon blushed. _Fuck. Good going, wonder boy_. “I’m sorry I’m not a smooth talker, I just… I don’t want to do anything and make you uncomfortable.”

She lifted a hand to his cheek, smiling when he leaned into it. “I appreciate it. But you’re the only one who shouldn’t have to ask.”

Satan’s blush grew deeper, and he turned his face into her palm, pressing his lips to her as he spoke. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

It was the human’s turn to blush, as she retracted her hand from his face. “I trust you.”

He leaned forward, gently cupping her face between his hands. He took a moment to search her face for any signs of bruises, and when he found none that he was worried about, he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. MC leaned into it, sighing into his touch.

He remembered the other night when he had been on this bed with her, running his hands along her body. Then his mind flashed the image of Belphegor forcing her to the ground. He felt his body stiffen, and jealousy and anger bubbled up inside him again. He opened his eyes and looked down at MC, completely vulnerable and trusting in his hands, and calmed down. _She was here. She was safe._

He broke away for a moment and turned his attention back to the TV. He grabbed the remote and shut it off. MC went to protest, but he simply held his thumb against her lip, silencing her. “I don’t want any distractions.”

He leaned down and kissed her again, this time a bit more bold, leaning more of his body into hers. She left out a breathy sigh and leaned into him, running her hands up his arms. She was so small compared to his frame, and he felt a protective instinct overcome him.

Satan followed her down into the bed, careful not to rest any of his weight on her. “I want to take things slow…” he said, trailing kisses away from her mouth to the side of her face.

She let out another happy sigh as he trailed more kisses down her neck. Her hands tenderly roamed underneath his shirt, trying to be careful about the speed at which she went. Before she could get farther, he took it off, throwing it to the floor. A flush spread across her cheeks, as she caught herself staring at her hands pressed against his chest. A _very_ toned chest.

“I-I thought you said you wanted to take things slow?”

He leaned down into her, tilting her face by her chin gently towards his own. “I didn’t finish- I want to.” He kissed her deeply this time, letting his tongue gently search for hers. Once they connected he broke away again, leaving her breathless. “I’m just not sure if I can.”

She reached up and dragged him into another open mouth kiss, eager in her want for him. She guided his hands to under her shirt, encouraging him to explore. He hesitated a moment, unsure of if he should continue if she was still injured. She let out a breathy moan into his mouth and he forgot why he was hesitating, letting his hands roam. He ran his hands up her stomach, dragging her shirt up with them, and stopped when she winced.

He pulled back, and broke off their kiss. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea,”

She grabbed his face and dragged him back into a kiss. “Please,” She let out in between kisses “It’ll be okay. I want this.”

Satan gently pulled her shirt up, and saw the bite marks and bruises that still marred her skin. He felt his stomach twist from the sight, but forced the feeling away. He leaned down and gently kissed one of the bruises. If only he could kiss her and his demon healing powers could take them all away. If only he was born an angel, maybe healing others would be something he’d be capable of.

He brought his mouth to another bruise, his lips brushing against her skin, “He’ll never touch you again.” He ran his hand over the soft flesh of her stomach, and dragged his mouth to one of the bite marks. He placed a gentle kiss on it, tracing the wound with his lips. He felt a strange sort of calm, despite the idea that Belphegor had recently been in this same spot not long ago. “I won’t ever let you get hurt again.”

The human girl beneath him ran her hands through his hair, letting him kiss her marked skin. She sighed into his touches, happy to have him so close. The demon kissed and caressed every inch of her bruises until he reach the underside of her breasts. He pushed the fabric further up, revealing her soft flesh. He felt his stomach twist again when he noticed the bruising was worse on one of them.

He gently ran his hand over the black and blue skin. “He hit you this hard…?”

MC felt her face grow hot, unsure of how to handle the question. Satan tore his eyes away from the bruise, and locked his eyes back to hers. She could swear that his eyes were watery. For a moment her heart clenched at the idea that he might cry over her.

The demon captured her mouth in his and kissed her deeply, pressing his chest into hers. The skin on skin contact felt heavenly, and she noted how wam and tender he felt, despite being pressed against her battered body. He lifted a hand to the back of her neck, intertwining his fingers into her hair.

Belphegor might have had the chance to mark her body, but Satan tried to take solace in the fact that bruises were really the worst of it. Just bruises. Nothing more. He felt a sort of possessiveness flood his brain while he kissed her. How dare anyone else touch her. After his clear warning at The Fall, he was almost impressed by his brother’s stupid actions. _Almost_.

But in this moment he didn’t want to think of him. He just wanted to focus on his human, the girl in front of him who had shown him so much love and affection. He wanted to focus on her, her body, and take away any traces or thoughts of what had happened. He wanted to erase every bit of this incident from her, taking it all for himself so she wouldn’t have to carry the memories with her.

“If anything hurts, please tell me to stop.” He moved, shifting her out from underneath him, and guided her body to straddle his. He laid below her now, his hands resting on her hips to steady her. “You’re in control. I’ll follow your lead.”

She brushed some of his blonde hair out of his face, taking in the site of the demon she had been fawning over for so long, laying shirtless beneath her.

“How is it,” She leaned down to press her forehead against his, “that the only brother who isn’t a fallen angel is the one that the most beautiful?” She stared deeply into his eyes, searching for the answer there. “Why is it that you’re a pure bred demon and yet I feel so much safer with you?”

Satan felt his voice get caught in his throat. He had never considered himself beautiful, or even thought about it. Here he was, concerned for her and the traumatic experience she had just been through, and yet she was focusing on him? And she felt safe?

He leaned up and kissed her, hoping that where his voice failed him his body would not.

She deepened the kiss and pressed her body into his more, her hips subtly moving against his. He unwillingly groaned into her, suddenly aware of the erection he had been harboring.

MC gently dragged one of her hands down his chest, towards the waistband of his pants. She paused at his belt, unsure of if this should be the limit to how far their night was going to go.

He brought his own hands to her lounge shorts, running his thumbs under the waistband. She took the signal and started to undo his buckle, never breaking the contact of their mouths.

Satan got her out of her shorts and shirt first, looking at his human in just her underwear, drinking in the sight as she spent her energy undoing his pants. He waited for a moment, a bit amused at the struggle she had with his buttons, before he got them off himself. He guided her back to straddling him, adoration filling his chest as he gazed up at her.

He looked over her skin, his mind memorizing all of the wounds his brother had left on her. She had been right, they were starting to heal, but seeing how much had been done to her in such a short time still crushed him. He felt his chest tighten up again over the thought that he could’ve been too late. That Belphegor could have done worse. That she might not be here. He reached out and pulled her into an embrace, cradling her against his chest. He buried his nose into her hair and let out a shaky breath.

“I was so scared,” He admitted. MC stilled, taken off guard. His voice was so soft, but if he was any louder he knew it would break. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

MC felt her heart break. She cradled him back, pulling him in tight. This was the second time he had admitted this to her, she could tell it had been plaguing his mind. She could feel so much tension in his body, from all of the pent up emotion. “Hey, it’s alright,” She cooed, stroking his hair. “I’m here. You found me, remember?”

He shuddered, trying to fight back the emotions that were fighting for dominance. He hadn’t wanted for this to turn into an emotional roller coaster. Not with the girl he loved naked and in his arms. He took a deep breath to steady himself, still clinging to her body.

MC pulled back and cupped his face in her hands, trying to coax him into eye contact. He complied, reluctantly, and she wiped a budding tear from the corner of his eye. “ I must be quite the person to have the Avatar of Wrath shed tears over me.” She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. “Maybe we should just sleep, for now.”

Satan felt some shame and disappointment. “But I-“

“Ah, no buts.” She climbed off his lap, pulling him down into the bed covers. “I think it’s best if we both sleep. And I’ve been wanting for you to spend the night.”

Satan settled in next to her, too emotionally drained to really protest. _Was being emotional always this taxing?_

MC snuggled up to him, taking his arm and draping it over her waist. She pressed herself against him, and he relaxed against her touch. Maybe… Maybe this wasn’t such a disappointment afterall.

The demon caged his arms around her, afraid to let her go. He knew that he was going to have some bad dreams tonight. And he hoped, that maybe, having her there would help him sleep.

****

His eyes drifted open to a dark room. It took him a moment to remember where he was, recognizing the faint outlines of MC’s furniture. He shifted a bit, reorienting himself when he found his arms wrapped tightly around the human’s body.

He paused, suddenly worried he might have woken her up. He listened to her steady breathing, and was pleased to find she was still dead asleep. Satan relaxed his arms, careful not to move her too much with his movements. He sighed. So much had happened lately. Their first date was only a few days ago and already they were progressing so quickly. He couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved they hadn’t quite gone all the way the night of the first date. He still had some reservations about all these new emotions and what other emotions might trigger during sex.

He pulled her close, enjoying his position as big spoon. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. Maybe this was still too fast though. He felt the hair on his neck prickle with goose bumps at the thought of how both of them were undressed right now- let alone in her bed. Yeah, definitely a bit fast. But she had wanted this too, right? She had made her intentions just as clear- if not more so- than his own.

He felt a bit jealous that she just knew what she wanted. And how she was feeling. Maybe jealous wasn’t the right word, but he certainly felt naïve in comparison. He had no idea how to handle all these emotions, his body reacting- and refusing to act- when he needed it most. From not being able to react quick enough when they found her with Belphie, to over-reacting to minor incidents.

He rubbed his thumb against her skin mindlessly, listening to her breathing. And how much time did it normally take to get your emotions in check? Or do they just eventually fizzle away? It had taken him centuries of self control and discipline to get his anger under control, and even then his mask would crack during certain circumstances. Was he supposed to wait centuries more to finally get everything else in his brain sorted out?

MC shifted in his arms and sighed, coaxing him away from his thoughts. He moved some of the hair away from her face, and caressed his knuckles down her cheek. She adjusted again and pressed further into him. He felt his face flush as he became aware of the stiffening in his boxers.

 _Shit_.

He buried his face into the pillow, hoping that if he stayed still, she would too, and it would go away. Think of something, anything else.

_Lucifer on a unicorn._

_Diavolo in a ball gown._

He bit his lip, the thoughts not slowing down the blood flow. _Fuck, why?_

_Levi’s weird hentai pillows._

Satan winced as his mind’s eye painted a picture for him, realizing too late his mind had wandered in the wrong direction. His erection twitched, caught between his body and the human’s ass. He stifled his own groan, his grip on her unconsciously tightening.

MC shifted again, this time her breathing becoming interrupted, signaling her slow ascent into consciousness. “Mm?”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, hoping he could coax her back asleep. “Shh,”

She twisted against him, her ass and hips rubbing past him just a bit too much. He pulled his hips away as she twisted, hoping she was too tired to notice.

“Shhh yourself,” She murmured against his shoulder, seeking out his warmth again. He tried to keep some distance between their bodies, but she was chasing him. “Why’re you awake?”

“I’m not awake, you’re just dreaming.” He pulled the blanket a bit in between them in a pathetic attempt at concealment. He planted another kiss to her forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

She hummed at the contact, and moved in closer. He swore under his breath, pinned between her and the wall. There wasn’t going to be a casual way to hide it now.

She pressed her body to his, tangling her legs with the demon’s. She mindlessly drew her hands across the plane of his stomach, humming as she sleepily placed kisses against his skin. Satan felt his body tense, aware that the sleepy human was probably trying to instigate things. He felt another twitch in his boxers and got goosebumps when her hands passed over his chest. Her fingertips trailing fire across his already burning skin.

“This is a wonderful dream,” She murmured, her eyes not even opening. “I love dreams like this…”

Satan cursed as she reached up and gently pulled him into a kiss, her mouth open and welcoming. She tore a groan from his body as he complied, greeting her tongue with his own. He felt himself become putty in her hands, completely defenseless against her. Something in him crumbled, his body and mind no longer willing to try and hold back. He used his mouth to try and persuade her into everything he had been wanting to show her, hoping that his intentions were clear enough. She moaned into him, melting at his ministrations.

He pulled her against him, forgoing the attempts to hide his arousal. He pressed himself to her, giving his throbbing member the contact it needed as he pushed his hips against her body.

MC let out a breathy moan and let her hands wander down to the front of his boxers, palming him, drawing out another sound from the demon. Her hands worked through the fabric, driving him crazy from the lack of skin on skin contact. He felt a swirl of heat and lust overtake him, and for a second he was certain he’d lose control and his demon form would take over.

Satan swore under his breath as she dragged a single finger from his base to tip, keeping her finger pressed to the head of his dick. She was torturing him through the fabric, and he was positive she was aware.

Satan dragged his mouth down the front of her throat, losing himself to the arousal he had been trying to stifle. She let out a soft moan.

“Shh,” He let his hands come up to fondle her breasts, satisfied when her breathing stuttered at the contact. “Not too loud, can you stay quiet for me?”

He brought his mouth down to her bruised breast, and placed a gentle kiss on the peak of her nipple. He gently took it into his mouth, laving his tongue over the sensitive bud. The human girl whimpered, pressing her hips into his at the contact.

“I said quiet,” He rutted his hips into hers, taking pleasure from the way she ground her own back into him. His erection twitched against her, painfully tight in his boxers. “You’ll wake up the whole house if we’re not careful.”

He moved to focus on the next one, taking the opportunity to be a bit less gentle with this side. He rolled his tongue over her nipple, dragging his teeth across the skin, taking delight in the small jerks and jolts he was pulling from her body. Her breathing was already much quicker, her body becoming pliable and eager for his. She squirmed against him, her hips rolling against his own, dragging another groan from him.

“Satan,” she ran a hand along his jawline, tilting his head back up to hers “I want you.”

He could feel his cock throb painfully at her confession, eliciting a guttural noise from him. MC dragged him into another kiss, her hands gently pulling at his waistband. He took no time in shedding his boxers, all too eager to finally be able to have her. His hands found her underwear and dragged them down her legs. He kneed her legs apart as he positioned himself above her, his mouth still attached to hers.

He steadied himself above her, one of his hands slowly caressing down her soft stomach. He dragged his hand down to just above her mound, taking his time to kiss her and draw more whimpers out of the human as she started to squirm beneath him.

“This is where we have to take it slow,” He almost didn’t recognize his own lust ridden voice. He slowly brushed his knuckles against her lips, pleased to find she was already wet. “I don’t want to hurt you,”

Satan pressed open mouth kisses to her throat, enjoying the sounds she made as he teased her just outside the folds of her core. She was slick, and he felt intoxicated from just the touch. He brushed his knuckles across the flesh there, coaxing sounds out of her that were music to his ears.

MC squirmed and mewled underneath him, unraveling at the lack of contact she needed. “Satan, please,” She had a hand grasping his shoulder while the other was latched to his arm, “Please, please,”

He continued to brush his knuckles back and forth, his tongue tracing patterns at the delicate skin of her throat. She started to sound more desperate as the seconds dragged on.

“Ple-ease, Satan, please I need you,” He brushed against her again, making her nerves jolt. “P-please,”

He hummed against the base of her neck, pushing one finger into her entrance, only until the first knuckle. She sighed beneath him, only to start squirming more when she realized he had stopped.

A small panic started to fill her voice as she continued to beg “A-ah, please, please Satan-“

He took so much pleasure out of the sounds she was making but felt his own member growing impatient. He slowly pushed his finger in, taking the time to see her unravel around each centimeter until he hit the base knuckle. She sighed happily beneath him, and he smiled into her skin.

“Good girl,”

He slowly twisted and drew circles with that finger, watching her try to leverage herself against his hand. He graced her with another finger, taking pride in how much she begged for more.

“O-oh, oh god, please,” Her hips ground against his hand as he spread his fingers inside of her, gently stretching her out. He couldn’t help but find it ironic she was using His name while in her bed. Usually he would be jealous, but he just found himself flattered instead.

He withdrew his fingers from her when he noticed she was starting to get too excited. She let out a whimper in protest.

“Shh, I won’t leave you like this,” He used the same hand, covered in her fluids to stroke himself. Her half lidded eyes watched him as she panted, already so tired from what little they had done.

He pressed one of her legs up, hooking her knee over his shoulder.

“If this hurts, tell me to stop,”

Satan pressed the head of his cock against her opening, slowly pushing himself in. The human squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the bedsheets- despite how wet and ready she had been this was a tighter fit than she was expecting.

He hissed at the pressure and stilled himself, giving her body a moment. He reached forward to caress her cheek. “Shh, relax. I’ve got you. Just relax,”

She eased her muscles and felt the head of his cock ease into her, and he paused for a moment. And… he stayed still. She opened her eyes to look up at him, finding Satan still with both of his hands steadying himself against her. He let out a shaky breath.

He moved a hand to her leg, holding her still. “Sorry, it’s just-“ He let out a short breath, his muscles relaxing a bit. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

He pushed in a bit more, and noted how she winced. “Does it hurt?”

MC shook her head “N-no, I mean…” She relaxed her muscles again, and gasped when she felt him twitch inside of her “It does, but it’s okay.”

Satan placed his thumb near her clit and started massaging her, taking note of how she instantly let go of the tension in her body at his touch. He used that moment to push himself in even farther, sheathing himself to the hilt.

He kept massaging her but stopped moving himself, giving himself a moment to regain his composure. Fuck, she was tight. Tighter than he had expected. He knew humans were small but this… this made him feel guilty about the possible damage this would do to her body.

He leaned down and captured her mouth with his, their tongues dancing around each other as he stayed there, filling her to the brim. She let out shy moans and whimpers, her hands running through his hair. He swore that even like this, staying still with her making all these noises- if he wasn’t careful he could be pushed over the edge.

He pulled back, adjusting their hips so he had a better grip on her. He looked down at the human in front of her, splayed out, covered in small wounds and bruises, split open by his cock. Her eyes were blown out, her lips swollen from his attention. He pulled his hips back, and thrusted forward again. She gasped, gripping the sheets again. He groaned and started a steady pace, careful not to speed up too quick out of fear he would end their night early.

“Oh, fuck,” She breathed out, her eyes locked on where their bodies were joined.

His grip on her hips tightened a bit as he tried to force the pace to stay steady. He wanted so badly to just let loose and fuck her into oblivion, to use her body like it was his own. His eyes locked onto her breast as they bounced from his movements. He saw her bruises again, and felt rage creep up his spine.

How dare he.

His movements became rougher, more demanding as he started to slam his hips into hers.

How _dare_ someone else get to see her body first. How _dare_ Belphegor touch her. How _dare_ he lay his filthy hands on her body. He pictured his brother, forcing himself on this human- no, _his_ human, _his love_ \- and felt the rage within him start to reach a boiling point. A dangerously high boiling point.

“A-ah, ah, ah- S-Satan-“

Satan felt his anger break his control as he felt his horns burst forth, his tail whipping behind him. MC’s eyes grew big as she felt his cock swell inside her, his pace still unrelenting.

“S-Satan! Aah, Ah!”

Her cries became a louder, bringing him back to the present. He slowed his hips down, interrupting their brutal pace. His eyes locked on hers, almost stopping completely when he saw tears at the corner of her eyes. His hips slowed, and he could feel himself gliding in and out of her easily, his rough fucking and her fluids making any friction seemingly disappear. Guilt crashed over him. He slowed a bit more and leaned down to her, kissing her through the lull.

She pushed against his chest, breaking their kiss. He felt his stomach drop, fearing he had been too rough, and that this was it. He had ruined everything. His demon form had probably scared her. He pulled back, stilling his hips. Her lips were shiny from saliva and drool. He could feel lust swirl in hid gut, his cock twitching at the sight.

“P-please,” she panted, her body nearly limp underneath him. “Please, don’t stop-“

He swallowed, completely unprepared for how desperate she looked beneath him.

She tried moving her hips on her own, her body so small and fragile against his. She shifted her hips again, grinding against his cock, her juices dripping off her. She was so desperate, so eager for more.

“Please,” She begged, “P-please fuck me. Please Satan-!”

He felt a tingle rush through his limbs from the power of their pact, his hips moving to greet hers. He wasn’t sure it was the pact making him fuck her, if it was strong enough to do that, but the sensation of the activation was enough for him. As well as the knowledge that she still wanted him, his body, his demonic form- everything.

He leaned down and caught her mouth in another kiss as he brought their pace back up, thrusting his hips into hers desperately. MC reached up and gingerly wrapped her hands around his horns, making him shudder. His horns were sensitive, not that she would know that- but she held him in place through the kiss, his own hands gripping her thighs.

Satan shivered as the tingles from the pact continued to run through his veins, giving him a weird mix of euphoria he had never experienced before. He pulled back from the kiss and let his body thrust a bit harder, chasing the high that she had started within him. Without him to occupy her mouth, her voice cried out, his name dripping off her tongue.

“Oh, o-oh- fuckkk,” She pressed one hand against his abs, the other steadying herself against the headboard of her bed. “Fuck, ah-!” Her eyes started to roll back as his thrusts became more erratic. “Fuck, fuck me Satan, ah-!”

He felt another tingle overtake his body as he neared climax, and felt a moment of panic. He wasn’t quite ready to end things but didn’t have the willpower to break the bind of the pact. His hips pistoned forward, and he brought a hand down to toy with her clit, hoping to drag her over the edge before he got there himself.

MC cursed and grabbed his horns again, pulling him into another kiss as her body climaxed beneath him. In that split second he realized in a panic he had no time to pull out. He felt her body constrict around his cock and quickly came as well, ropes of his seed spilling into her. She still had him by the horns, her legs wrapped around his hips, as he stilled inside of her, their fluids spilling out onto the sheets below.

MC guided her hands down his horns, burying them into his blonde hair, eliciting a shiver out of him. She pressed her forehead against his, her body a relaxed mess.

Satan pulled himself from her body, a feeling of guilt settling in. “Are you okay?” He pressed a kiss to each of her eyelids, worried that maybe she had only been caught up in the heat of the moment. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

The human girl sighed and pulled him into the blankets, burying her face into his chest. “That was wonderful.”

Satan felt his face flush, still a bit unsure. “We should get you cleaned up,” He reached over her and checked the time on the closest D.D.D: 3:35 a.m.

He felt her trace her hands down his torso again, and felt another shudder of lust wash over his body, his cock twitching despite their previous activities.

He turned back to her and kissed her, capturing her hands in his own. “I think you’ve had enough, young lady.” He said after the kiss, trying his best to ignore the part of his body that disagreed. “It’s better if we sleep, c’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Satan lifted her out of bed and brought her to her bathroom, placing kisses over her face as he ran the shower. He steadied her body against his own, cradling her as he guided her under the stream of water, holding her up. She sighed happily in his arms, relaxed and at ease. He couldn’t help but wonder what he had done to deserve someone who so openly trusted him this way, even when he lost control during an intimate moment, unleashing a demonic form on her.

He held her head in his hands, and placed a gentle kiss on her nose, feeling an overflowing amount of adoration. He let them stay there a bit longer, her limp body pressed to his under the warm water, relaxed and content. She was so beautiful, so precious to him. He couldn’t help but think that this was what he had been waiting for all these centuries, to be tied to this human with a pact, only to fall in love with her some time after.

He turned off the water and sat her down on the counter, drying her body off with a towel. He carefully dried her legs and arms, and carefully wiped the water clinging to her bruises. He ruffled her hair with the towel, grinning when she laughed and gave him a small push.

After drying off he carried her back to the bed, grabbing his t-shirt and dressing her in it, satisfied with how it hung off her body. He pulled the blanket up over them, cradling her small form back to his body. He sighed happily into her hair, wondering which he enjoyed more; the sex or the aftercare.

MC clung to his chest, her eyes already heavy with sleep. “Satan,”

“Hm?” He placed another kiss into her hairline.

“… I love you.”

Satan froze and felt his chest tighten, so full as if it were about to burst. He never expected that this would rip forth such an emotion from him. He felt his heart clench.

He cradled her, desperate to keep this moment in his arms forever, afraid to let go. He found himself forgetting about the exchange program, about Belphegor, about MC’s shorter lifespan, about everything he had been worrying over for the past few weeks. All he cared about was this moment. Right here. And making sure he could make more moments like this for as long as he could.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Thank you so much to everyone that left kudos and comments, I honestly did NOT expect the outpouring of support from this fic.  
> In some ways I feel like the ending was a bit too fast but at the same time this whole-ass fic took waaaaay more chapters than I originally planned.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in years, and I’m really not an experienced writer. But I’ve been obsessed with otome games lately and after stalking Archive Of Our Own for the better part of a year, I really wanted to contribute. So here’s my first! I hope someone enjoyed it.


End file.
